The Relationship Agreement
by no73
Summary: Amy has had enough. She is no longer prepared to wait for Sheldon so proposes they terminate their relationship agreement. Unable to refute her hypothesis Sheldon agrees.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think Sheldon will go for it; and to tell you the truth a trip with him sulking doesn't really appeal." Amy stated firmly.

"Amy I am sure with a little persuasion Sheldon will come around."

"Not by me. To tell you the truth I don't think there is much left in our relationship worth saving." Amy shrugged. "Yes we are friends who share a keen intellect but other than that...that's why I asked you to begin with Penny."

Penny frowned. "You are giving up on him? I thought you loved him?"

"I did... I do... its just... Penny there are only so many knock backs a girl can take. Only so many times she can set herself up only to be rejected again. Maybe the time has come to face facts. Sheldon and I are good friends, but he will never have those kind of feelings for me. I need to move on."

"Wow Ames I never thought you would say that. Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course. I intend to break off our relationship agreement and propose we replace it with a friendship agreement. That way we can still see each other but I will be free to find love elsewhere."

Penny smiled sadly. "OK. Just be gentle with him."

"Penny he is my friend I don't want to hurt him. I just need more."

73~73

"No Penny I have told you Faisal says it is OK if I bring a guest, we went over this the other night. I thought you would like it."

Grinning Penny leant over the bar to hug her friend. "I wasn't sure you were serious, I will check tonight and book the time off. Leonard wont like it but... a free holiday!"

Moving back to the table that Sheldon and the others are at Amy sits down.

"What was so urgent you needed to talk to Penny now and couldn't wait til you got home?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"I want her to come on holiday with me. I need her to book the time off work."

Both Sheldon and, Leonard frown at this.

"Where? When?" Sheldon asks.

"Sheldon lets eat. I will explain when we get home."

The rest of the meal passed smoothly with Howard regaling them with tales of his latest visit to Bernadette parents and his avoiding fishing for the second time.

Amy offered to drive Sheldon home and as they pulled up outside Los Robles she turned to look at him.

"Sheldon we need to talk."

"Oh boy..."

"Sheldon I would like to terminate our relationship agreement."

"What? Why?"

"Sheldon let me explain. I love you, you know that, but it is clear to me that while you see me as a friend and you enjoy spending time with me, you do not want to take our relationship to a physical level."

"Amy I have explained this, I have not ruled it out... one day..."

"Sheldon wait. Whilst I am requesting we terminate our relationship agreement I am proposing we replace it, with a friendship agreement. I propose we keep certain features of our current agreement that suit us both, such as trips to the zoo and museum, and replace those such as date night which would no longer be applicable. These can be freed up so either one of us, if we choose, use said 'date night' to see other people. The friendship agreement will ensure any other relationship does not impose on our friendship; but gives either participant the chance to form a more physical relationship should they so choose."

Sheldon looked at Amy. "So we still see each other on a Tuesday at The Cheesecake Factory?"

"Yes."

"And you will still come visit the koalas with me?"

"Yes."

"OK. well that seems OK. Can I still call and Skype you?"

"Yes Sheldon!"

"Hmm. Very well, how about I draw up the agreement and you can put forward any changes you want added and I will get the papers ready for Thursday, it is date night after all, even if our last one."

Amy smiled sadly, "That's great Sheldon thanks."

Sheldon climbed out of the car then leant down and looked through the window.

"Is this why you are going on holiday with penny, to find a new boyfriend?"

"No Sheldon I am going to Riyadh to meet Faisal, he said I could bring a guest I thought

Penny would enjoy it."

Amy drove home saddened by how little fight Sheldon had put up to save their relationship. She didn't see him stood frowning on the pavement as she drove away.

73~73

Printing off the new friendship agreement Sheldon sighed. He had felt sure Amy would be his 'girlfriend' always. But he could not dispute her argument. However she approached him and however he considered it, he could not envision himself engaging in acts of coitus with anyone.

Amy had been the only person he had every even considered the idea with, but having done a little online research Sheldon could honestly say it held no appeal at all.

In theory Amy's idea, one that meant he could keep all the parts of their relationship he liked but did not have to compromise to do so, made perfect sense. He was a little surprised therefore he felt concern at the idea of Amy going to Riyadh to see Faisal. What if in the process of searching for funding Amy agreed to marriage this time. He couldn't see some Saudi prince being happy with the idea of his wife leading an independent life in LA. He hoped he didn't loose Amy from his life altogether.

Knowing he had no say in the matter however Sheldon shrugged. Placing the new agreement in an envelope which he then placed in his bag ready for delivery, Sheldon went to his cupboard and pulled out his favourite train-set to take his mind of things.

It was two hours later Leonard returned home from a date with Penny and found Sheldon still sat on the floor playing with the train set.

"Have you been doing that since I left?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no reason i'd have thought you would have wanted to see Amy before she went away that's all."

"No. I am seeing her tomorrow before work."

"Oh OK. Penny is very excited, or she was until Amy gave her a list of all the restrictions for women in Saudi. Now she is not so keen and realises she will probably end up following Amy around to one science conference after another. Made me feel better though!" Leonard grinned.

73~73

Sheldon had delivered the new friendship agreement to Amy the next morning. They met at 7 am outside Caltech. Sheldon had got into work early so he would be able to sign up for the lasers this term before anyone else got in. After handing Amy the agreement in the envelope and wishing her a safe trip Sheldon waved her good bye.

He made his way to the labs and growled when he saw Kripke had beaten him to it. There were now only 2 slots left; both at weekends meaning not only would Sheldon have to go to the hassle of persuading Leonard to take him to work when he himself was not going in but also the timing meant Sheldon would miss laundry night and Dr Who and possibly paint balling too. Signing his name before these slots went as well Sheldon stalked the corridors to Gablehauser's office. Knocking he received no reply; so pulling out him pen and a piece of paper from his bag he left a lengthy note of complaint which he duplicated before posting one in the complaints box on the wall and the other under Gablehauser's door.

Returning to his office Sheldon began his work for the day. It was lunchtime before he spoke to another person. Raj knocked on the door and stuck is head in.

"H hey Sheldon you coming to the canteen?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." And pausing to survey his mornings work Sheldon capped his pen and locked his door following Raj to the canteen.

Lunch was uneventful. Leonard was moaning about Penny going away for a week but Sheldon ignored his complaints. Only half listening to the chatter of his friends he pondered ways to get more time in the laser lab. Maybe Kripke would be open to bribery?

Returning to his office he checked his messages but nothing from Gablehauser. Muttering under his breath Sheldon turned to his whiteboards and continued his work.

When he returned home that night he saw Amy had returned the new friendship agreement. She had made a few amendments.

Instead of date night being every third Thursday of the month she asked that this be left open to every Thursday. Sheldon frowned but continued reading.

Instead of dealing with his boo boos and ouchies she suggested he took a first aid course! Shaking his head Sheldon read the last suggestion and threw the paper work down in disgust.

Really learning to drive was a waste of his time and if she thought he would go through the indignity of riding a bicycle then maybe her suggestion they broke up really was for the best after all!

73~73


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean I cant wear shorts and tank tops?" Penny asked incredulously, "it is going to be hot Amy what do you think I should wear?"

"You need to wear an abaya, that is a long dress so you remain modest. Penny where we are going we need to be respectful. You will need to keep your hair covered too."

Muttering under her breath Penny began unpacking everything she had shoved in her case so far, looking around to see what she could replace them with.

"Amy I don't have any of that stuff so what do you suggest?"

"Listen don't sulk! Its a free holiday. We are honoured to be invited believe me and you will love the shops! Just make sure you have long dresses and blouses and Faisal will make sure there are clothes we can wear when we get there."

"Amy if you and Faisal are engaged am I going to be a third wheel this entire trip?"

Amy laughed, "No Penny. Our arrangement is one of convenience. You will see when we get there. You will love Faisal he is great fun. Now lets get you finished as our car will be here soon and you need to go say goodbye across the hall or Leonard will never forgive me!"

Dragging her packed case of the bed Penny checked her image in the mirror. Amy had suggested she wore a long skirt and blouse and flat sandals, it really wasn't a look that suited her but not having much choice she crossed the hall after her friend.

"Hey!" Leonard grinned looking Penny up and down. "You all set?"

"Yes." Penny glared, "Here are my keys." Placing her keys in the bowl Penny turned to kiss Leonard.

"Looking good!" he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want a goodbye kiss?" She snarled. Laughing Leonard kissed her and called over his shoulder.

"Sheldon, Amy is here, they are leaving now."

Sheldon came down the hall and nodded to Amy and Penny.

"Hi." Amy smiled.

"Hello."

Amy frowned. "Sheldon is everything OK?"

"Yes of course. Here." He thrust the friendship agreement at her. "I refuse to ride a bike, have a nice trip." And he stomped back down the hall.

"What the frak..." Penny looked from Sheldon's retreating back to Amy. "What was that about?"

"I'll explain on the flight." Amy grinned. "Bye Leonard!"

73~73

It was a long flight, over 24 hours and they had to stop over too. Penny was actually quite glad she had on loose clothes rather than the skinny jeans and top she had intended to wear. Looking around at the plane she smiled.

"This is gorgeous Amy, does Faisal pay for this or your job?"

"Faisal. He wanted to send his private plane, but this is more than enough isn't it. The last time I flew over I was on my own. I am glad I have you here to share it with, you wait til they bring the food round its amazing!"

The two girls sat chatting, reading the magazines provided and eating.

"So come on Amy spill, what was Sheldon in such a tizzy over? Is he upset you have ended your relationship?"

"No not at all! He took it amazingly well sadly. I had hoped for a little protest but..." shrugging Amy continued, "He was in a snit because I added to his friendship relationship. I told him I would not take care of his so called medical issues suggesting he took a course in first aid; and that if he was unprepared to learn to drive he should get a bicycle! This was evidently more objectionable than my finding a new partner!"

"Oh Amy I'm sorry. I seriously believe though when you do meet someone Sheldon will react. I don't think he realises what he is giving up."

"Penny I wish you were right but I have to face facts. Friendship is all Sheldon has ever wanted.

Now lets forget about Sheldon and have fun this week."

Penny tried to cover her snort with a cough. She could not see how this week was going to be fun but she knew Amy needed her this week.

By the time they finally arrived in Riyadh Penny was exhausted. As they got off the plane she was surprised when two men approached Amy and indicated a building to the left of where the other passengers appeared to be heading. Nodding Amy grabbed Pennys hand with a smile and pulled her along.

Once inside the building Penny gazed around in wonder. Not like any terminal building she had ever seen there were sofas and chairs on a marble floor. Men and women lined their way from the door to a desk where, after a cursory glance at their documents, they were directed to a smartly dressed man who guided them to another door.

"Amy what's going on. Why have we come this way? and why are they treating us like this?"

"Penny I told you Faisal is a prince. He is the grandson of the king. We are his guests so are being treated as such."

"Wow!"

As they moved through the next door there was a cry of "Amy!" and Penny saw her friend launch herself into the arms of one of the best looking men she had ever seen.

"Penny come say hi! Faisal this is my best friend Penny."

"Miss Penny, it is a pleasure to meet a friend of Amy's! Please, let me take you ladies through to the shop so you can become suitably attired then we will go home."

Following Amy and Faisal, Penny felt like she was in a dream. They were lead into a shop which was obviously not open to the public. It contained beautiful scarves and shoes and clothes for both men and women that would show modesty. Having expected to be spending the week dressed in black Penny was glad when Faisal said, "Miss Penny I think you will find the section to your right will have colours that suit you perfectly."

Penny wandered off selecting a couple of outfits and some comfortable looking sandals.

"Please Miss Penny, you are here for 4 days, you will need clothes for the day and night time."

Clapping his hands Faisal returned his attention to Amy while Penny found herself surrounded by assistants helping her choose suitable outfits. Glancing over her shoulder at Amy Penny was surprised to see her friend grinning dreamily at Faisal hanging on his every word.

Well Sheldon has obviously been forgotten Penny thought grinning. Having both acquired armfuls of clothes they were ushered to a waiting car.

"Amy" Penny whispered, "where is our luggage, and all the clothes we have just chosen?"

"Don't worry," Amy grinned "you wait!"

Penny gazed out of the window at the impressive buildings. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!

As the car swept up the driveway Pennys mouth was hanging open "Amy is this a palace?"

Amy grinned nodding. They were ushered inside and guided to what Penny could only imagine were the guest suites. As the door was shut behind her Penny turned and saw her case already unpacked and stowed in a wardrobe and her own clothes hanging alongside those she had just chosen at the airport. A polite cough behind her made her jump and she turned to see a man carrying a tray laden with drinks.

"For you." He bowed.

Penny realised Amy wasn't with her. "Uh-mm excuse me, could you tell me where my friend went?"

"Miss Penny your friend is in the suite next door, you will find a connecting door just here."

Grinning Penny knocked on the door and opened it to see Amy the other side also grinning.

"Amy this place is amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it!"

Penny had pulled out her phone and was snapping pictures of her room then Amy. Laughing the two girls finally sat on the sofa in Pennys room.

"Amy how come you don't come here more often? If you and Faisal have this arrangement I mean."

"Penny Faisal has a lot as you can see. This is his palace, his fathers is even bigger. But as Faisal is the youngest boy in his family the chances of him becoming king one day are slim so his wealth is comparatively small. He had a love of science when he was small that he was never allowed to pursue. By funding my work he is able to keep up to date. Our pseudo engagement allows him to do this. Penny this week you will see Faisal in various roles. Sometimes he will be the Saudi prince, sometimes the rich playboy but my favourite Faisal is when he sneaks up here late at night and wants to learn about life in America, he desperately wants to visit but so far his father has blocked it."

"Wow, to have so much but no freedom." Penny pondered gazing round.

73~73

"Sheldon come see this." Leonard held out his phone and showed Sheldon the pictures Penny had texted him.

"Penny says they are in a palace. It sounds amazing! She has her own butler and Faisal bought both Amy and Penny new clothes for their trip before leaving the airport."

"Sounds like a show off!" Sheldon muttered frowning at the picture.

"Yeah I hope Penny doesn't find a prince to become engaged too!" Leonard frowned as the thought hit him.

"Leonard it is not a real engagement it is purely so Amy can get funding I have explained this. Faisal is just support her research. I hardly think Penny is in any danger. You don't need funding to be a waitress!"

"That's mean! Penny said Faisal was lovely." Leonard shrugged.

Returning to his room Sheldon checked his phone. He had no messages.

Thinking about his new arrangement with Amy Sheldon remembered she had said they could still call and Skype. Maybe he should text her? He looked at his phone then put it down. She had had a long flight she was probably tired. She would probably call him tomorrow when refreshed.

73~73


	3. Chapter 3

"So Amy tell me, what is the situation with you and Sheldon now?" Faisal asked eyeing Amy curiously as they sat in the back of the luxury car.

"We are friends."

"Just friends, I thought that you hoped for more."

"I did and for a while I waited but Sheldon is a good friend and that is all he wants so …"

Faisal frowned. "You are sad by this?"

"Yes I am to tell you the truth. I have become good friends with his circle of friends so I am happy we remain friends but I had hoped for a more romantic relationship."

"Does Sheldon know this?"

"Oh yes! For years he has known my feeling for him were of a romantic nature and that I hoped we had a future together. He has never misled me though so I can not judge him. I am just sad it didn't work out I guess."

Faisal frowned. "I think Sheldon makes a big mistake!"

Grinning Amy hugged Faisal, "Me too! Me too!" Laughing she looked out of the window, "I have missed coming to see you. Have you asked your father again if you can come visit the USA?"

"Yes, but the answer is the same. Sadly I cannot see it happening. He expects me to stay here and do his bidding. He does not care that my passion is science; he wants me to continue his race horse line, marry, have sons. It is my grandfather I need to convince that science can be of benefit to us as a family, I will keep trying. Maybe today you will blind them with your brilliance and that will change."

Amy grinned "I will try!"

The car swept up the drive of yet another impressive palace. They were greeted by servants opening the doors for them and were led up the stair case to and impressive hallway.

"Wow I wish Penny could see this!" Amy grinned.

"I am glad she isn't seeing it she would no longer be impressed with my home!" Faisal grinned.

His face suddenly changed and Amy glanced around to see who had appeared. The king was there before them and glancing at Faisal Amy was surprised how in awe he appeared of his own grandfather.

Bowing, Amy smiled as the King stopped before her. His gaze sweeping over her he made no comment but moved his focus to Faisal

"You are ready? You have the presentation set? I expect to see exactly what this money is being used for to the last dollar." he barked, no greeting just questions.

"Yes sir. Dr Farrah Fowler has flown from the states to give you the presentation herself. She will explain where the money has been used and how through your help the research has been able to help medical science progress."

Nodding curtly the King turned and left the room.

"Well you said it was formal but you didn't tell me I was presenting to the King!" Amy gasped. "Faisal I am not sure this is a good idea. I am not even suitably covered, I should have worn the formal clothes..."

"Nonsense! Come on he is waiting." And all but pushing Amy ahead of him they entered a room that was like a small lecture theatre. Amy could see her first presentation slide already on and knew she had no choice. It was because of Faisal's support and funding she was able to do the work she did now and if she wanted to continue she needed to make this count.

73~73

"Leonard? Hi! Listen I don't have long I am just off for a massage; but I thought I'd ring and check everything is OK at home?"

"Penny! Wow, yes everything is fine. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, you should see this place Leonard. Amy has gone off for the day with Faisal. He is so cute. He runs round after her like a puppy. You would not believe he was a prince."

"Where have they gone, why didn't you go?"

"Oh it was some science thing at his grandfathers. Faisal wanted Amy to meet him. The car that collected them was seriously impressive! I am happy to stay here it is unbelievable. I am having a massage then some other treatments that I have no idea what they are, but hey when in Riyadh!"

"Well don't you be running of with some prince!" Leonard said only half joking

"Oh believe me Faisal is not interested in me when Amy is here. He is nice though. He wants to come to the states but he isn't allowed. They are really strict! Listen I have to go, they have arrived for my massage. I'll talk to you later sweetie." And hanging up Penny moved to the table that had appeared a big smile on her face.

73~73

Staring at the phone in his hand Leonard shrugged. Turning he saw Sheldon staring at him

"Penny?" He questioned.

"Yes it sounds like she is having fun. She is about to have a massage."

"Was Amy there did she say?"

"No she said Amy was going to meet Faisal grandfather with him."

"What?" Sheldon had paled.

"Yeah something work related I think, Penny wasn't sure."

"Oh." and turning Sheldon went back to his room.

This time he did text Amy

"**Amy, I hope you are OK. As your friend I had expected to hear you had arrived safely at least. S."**

Faisal's grandfather... Sheldon pulled google up on his laptop and typed in Faisal's name. He hoped he was wrong. He knew he wasn't, he was never wrong; but just this once...

As if to mock him Faisal's picture appeared alongside confirmation that his grandfather was indeed King. Why would Amy be going to see the king? Would he really be interested in Amy's work? Faisal sure, he could see why she would maybe get funding there, but the king himself...

Logging off his laptop Sheldon looked at his phone. Amy hadn't replied.

"**Amy, Leonard informs me you have gone to the royal palace. Is everything OK? ****S**."

This is silly, Sheldon said to himself standing and returning to the living room. Amy was his friend but no longer his girlfriend she was free to do whatever she wished.

Sheldon checked his phone many times that day.

73~73

"Oh Penny you should have seen it!" Amy grinned. "I wanted to take a photo but I was too scared. Then the King appeared and even Faisal looked nervous."

"You saw the King?" Penny gasped.

"Not only did I see him I had to do my presentation for him! I was shaking. But Faisal said it went OK. I had to leave him there as he needed to go into a meeting straight after so he arranged for me to be brought back. I hope I did enough."

"Wow Amy, I am seriously impressed!"

"Yeah, what did make me smile was the text message I received from Sheldon, I take it you have spoken to Leonard while I was out. He obviously told Sheldon who then text me wanting to know why I hadn't told him I had arrived; then another wanting to check I was OK because he had heard I was gong to the palace!"

"Sheldon's jealous!" Penny whooped. "I told you he wouldn't like it. Did you reply?"

"No not yet but only because I was excited to tell you about the palace. I might see if we can get Faisal to take us both. Now what shall we do tonight? I don't know if Faisal has plans he didn't say."

"Well lets relax here until he gets back then see. He made us get all those fancy clothes so he might have plans."

"OK, I had best go text Sheldon." Returning to her room Amy showered and changed, relieved to be out of the head scarf if only for a while. Picking up her phone she sent a quick message to Sheldon.

"H**i. All OK here. Sorry I didn't tell you we had arrived, I knew ****P****enny had told Leonard. ****P****alace was amazing. Off to relax with ****P****enny now. Ax**"

Amy looked at her message for ages before she sent it, pondering whether or not to include the kiss. Shrugging she hit send.

73~73

Staring at the message the next morning Sheldon nodded then put his phone away. Amy was OK, she seemed to be having fun, he would not think of it again.

"Sheldon," Raj asked in the canteen that lunchtime, "why do you keep looking at your phone, are you waiting for a call?"

Blushing Sheldon shook his head no. Amy had put an x at the end of her message, what did it mean?

"Whoa look at this!"Leonard gasped. He held his phone across the table so that Raj and Howard could see. Penny had sent him a photo. In it was the most amazing ballroom all marble and gold. Men in long robes and head scarves sat watching as women dressed in all colours danced in the centre.

"Where is that?" Howard gasped. "And why did Amy not invite me!"

Snorting Sheldon said "I cant believe you can even ask that question."

The next picture came with a message.

"**H****ad '**_**a ball**_**' last night with Amy and Faisal. Going to miss it. See you ****soon**** sweetie P**x"

The picture showed Amy dressed in long green robes with a scarf covering her hair dancing with Faisal.

"That's Faisal?" Raj asked eyes wide. "I thought Arabian princes were all old men, I thought it was like a title. He cant be any older than us and he is dreamy!"

Sheldon glanced at the picture then looked away. He was glad Amy would be home soon.

73~73


	4. Chapter 4

"So Penny you have enjoyed your visit to our country?"

"Faisal I have had the best time, thank you! I can not believe how beautiful it is here; and last nights ball was such fun!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Faisal smiled at his American guest. "Unfortunate today I have some business to attend to so I am unable to entertain you, but I have arranged for you to do a little sight seeing. You will have protection with you at all times as you are my guests. Please, if you have any queries make sure you ask. The driver will take you wherever you want to go and then bring you home when you have finished. Tonight we shall dine together."

73~73

It was Wednesday night in LA and Sheldon was setting up Halo for tonight's game night. He knew with Penny and Amy due back tomorrow he would not see much of Leonard this weekend and he was really looking forward to tonight. Raj arrived first, Leonard was currently out picking up their food order.

"Hi Sheldon, Howard is going to be a little late. Bernadette has left him a list of jobs to do and he was to scared to leave without finishing them. The last time he didn't complete her list she told on him to his mother!"

Rolling his eyes Sheldon said "Well lets hope he doesn't expect us to wait for him. Seriously he needs to get his woman in order!"

Raj sniggered.

"So have you heard from Amy again? It looked like they were having fun from the messages Penny has sent Leonard."

"Yes it did. And no I haven't heard from Amy. Whilst we are still friends we are no longer in a relationship; so therefore she is under no obligation to report her movements to me."

"Oh...err. OK." Raj shrugged. "As her friend though haven't you asked if she was OK. Isn't that what friends do?"

"Yes we have communicated. I checked she had arrived safely. She had. I checked she was OK. She was."

Sheldon was saved from further questioning by Leonard arriving with the food.

"Hi Raj! Hey Sheldon, Penny called just now. Their flight is due in tomorrow night, our time. Do you want to come to the airport to meet them with me?"

Sheldon frowned.. "I think you should find your way on your own Leonard."

"Up to you." Leonard replied. And handing out the food sat down.

73~73

"Faisal that's amazing!" Amy grinned moving round the table to hug her friend. "Will you be flying with us?"

"Well that's what I was going to tell you. As my grandfather has gone over my fathers head and given his permission for me to go The States it means I can take his plane. So we are all flying back together!"

Grinning Penny said, "I hope you don't expect us to live anywhere like this." She grinned. "In fact perhaps we should call home and get the guys to start tidying!"

Amy laughed. "Will you be able to stay with us?"

"No, I am afraid not. I will be staying at the embassy as I will need guards with me. My grandfather has arranged for me to visit some of his racing interests while I am there; but for the majority of my stay I will be able to come see your research so I can put together some detailed reports to present to the university here. My grandfather was so impressed Amy that he has decided our women's university will take some of the initiatives you have created and use them here."

"That's amazing!" Amy grinned.

"Will you be able to visit with us at all or will you have no free time?" Penny asked.

"Oh I am sure I should get some free time." Faisal grinned cheekily.

"Then we should have a party. Nothing grand," she winked at Faisal, "just us and the others at Leonard and Sheldon."

"These are the friends you have told me about?" Faisal asked of Amy.

She nodded,

"Then I would very much love to meet them. Penny I hope this boyfriend of yours treats you with more care than Sheldon appears to have treated Amy?"

"Oh Sheldon is OK, just a little odd." Penny grinned. "He isn't like other guys. He thinks he is above all that. You will have to teach our American boyfriends some of your Saudi charm, they sure could use it!" Penny laughed looking to Amy for confirmation.

"Well I will expect American entertainment while I am there. We will make sure my guards are happy then give them the night off. It will be fun."

"Well Leonard can stay at mine and you can have his room. We will make a night of it!"

Amy frowned, "We had better run that past Sheldon first you know what he is like!"

73~73

"That is not acceptable Leonard!" Sheldon shouted stomping down the hall.

"Sheldon don't be unreasonable. They have let us know in plenty of time and I am giving you over 48 hours notice; double the required period needed. Just think, a royal guest. It'll be fun. Penny said he wants to experience everything American. We can have food from Texas and country music and …"

"Leonard we cannot inflict that on our guest. And whilst there is nothing finer than Texan food maybe we should provide a wider range for him to sample. I will begin a plan." standing Sheldon ran down the hall to retrieve his laptop.

Grinning Leonard winked at Howard and Raj who had watched the whole exchange in silence.

"Nicely played!" Howard grinned.

"You just need to know how to work him," Leonard nodded.

"So what shall we really do when he is here, we could take him to bars and clubs and..."

"Howard calm down, I am pretty sure it is against his religion to drink but even if it isn't I don't think you dragging him round every seedy bar in town is going to impress him, this guy is a prince, he can pretty much demand any woman he wants. Maybe we should ask him for tips!"

"Both of you had better hope your women don't hear you talk like that." Raj commented. "As a foreigner in this land of yours I suggest you make him welcome simply, nothing to wild. Perhaps our normal evening with a few added extras. Instead of Sheldon and vintage video, perhaps party games or karaoke."

"Perhaps," said Leonard "on reflection we should let the women organise it!"

73~73

Waiting at the terminal Leonard was surprised when the flight landed and Amy and Penny did not come through with all the other passengers. He checked his phone but had not missed any calls or messages frowning he went to the information desk.

"Excuse me I am waiting for my girlfriend and her friend. I was expecting them on the flight from Riyadh but they have not come through."

"Can I have their names please sir?"

Waiting while their names were run through the system Leonard gazed around.

"Sir, your friends were not booked on that flight. But I have got those names on a private flight due in in half an hour."

"Oh, OK, err, do I just wait were?"

"Let me check for you." And picking up the phone the clerk made a few calls. Eyes wide she turned back to Leonard.

"Are you Mr Hofstadter?"

"Dr Hofstadter actually, but yes."

"OK Dr Hofstadter, if you would just come with me."

Curious now Leonard followed as he was led through the main building and through a door he had not noticed before. He found himself at another desk and being greeted by a man in full Arabian clothes.

"Good evening, Dr Hofstadter? My name is Ahmed, I am sorry we were unable to get a message to you sooner. Miss Penny and Dr Farrah Fowler are arriving on the flight with the prince. They have asked me if you would kindly wait for them here. Please, can I get you something to eat or drink while you are waiting?"

"Oh, no, that's very kind but I am OK." Leonard blushed,

Perched on the edge of the seat Leonard pulled out his phone and sent Raj a text

"**Hey you'll never guess where I am...**** I am in some private lounge at the airport. ****P****enny and Amy have flown home with ****Faisal**** on his private plane!**"

"Oh, oh take pictures!" was the reply that came back within seconds, but gazing round Leonard don't think it would be wise.

As the door opened more robed official looking men appeared, followed by suited men who were obviously body guards. Then Faisal who was there surrounded by more officials.

"Leonard!" Penny slipped passed the men and threw herself at her boyfriend. Amy tagging along behind grinning.

"Leonard thanks for waiting, we realised we had forgotten to tell you about the flight change as

We were so excited about Faisal coming. Come say hello." And dragging Leonard after them the girls moved back to the group of men quietly talking.

"Faisal, this is Leonard, Dr Hofstadter, he is Pennys boyfriend and Sheldon's room-mate."

Leonard bowed, blushed, then held out his hand, not quite sure what the correct procedure was when meeting royalty.

"Leonard! It has been a pleasure to meet your beautiful girlfriend, you are a very lucky man. I tried to persuade her to stay with me but she insisted I brought her home!"

Leonard looked at Amy and Penny, not sure if Faisal was joking; but seeing their grins just smiled politely in return.

"Faisal we will go, but ring me when you need to come into the lab and I will get everything set up."

73~73

"… and he insisted we brought all the clothes back with us, the shoes too!" Penny chatted excitedly as they climbed the stairs to their apartments. They had dropped Amy at her apartment and now stood in the hallway.

"I am glad you had fun, but I am very glad you are home." Leonard grinned pulling Penny into a hug. "Do you want to come in?"

"No I need to go unpack and sort myself out, I am meant to be working tomorrow. You can come over after if you want, give me an hour then come across. I have missed you". Penny winked.

"Where are they?" Sheldon asked as Leonard let himself back into 4A

"Amy is at home and Penny is across the hall. Where did you think they'd be?"

"Well you have been gone hours, I assumed you would be bringing them back here I guess."

"No they both want to go home, I think all the excitement is catching up with them and the private flight was the final icing on the proverbial cake! Penny said I can go over later though, so I am off for shower."

Sheldon watched his room-mate trot down the hall.

"**Amy, as Leonard has informed me both you and penny have arrived back safely I trust al was well with your flight. I wondered if you wanted to come to the ****zoo this coming weekend. I believe this was acceptable under our new agreement. S" **

"**H****i Sheldon, yes home safe and sound. I have lots to set up for work but maybe if I get it done I will pop round to say hello at some point this weekend, I believe you and Leonard have said Faisal can stay one night. We could sort out arrangement****s****." **

"**Yes it would probably be best if we had a group meeting as Howard had some rather wild ideas I am sure non of you would approve of!"**

Grinning Amy said "**I will make sure to notify Bernadette of the meeting too**!"

Sheldon smirked as he put his phone away.

73~73

Sheldon spent Saturday watching TV and reading comics. He felt more at ease knowing Amy was home and was pleased when Penny arrived at 8.13 to say she would be accompanying him in the laundry room that night. Descending the stairs he noted the large volume of clothes in her basket.

"You appear to have more than your normal washing this week I notice. I hope you have brought enough washing detergent, I have mine carefully measure so will have none to spare!"

Laughing Penny said, "its OK Sheldon I wont steal your washing supplies!"

Loading his own laundry Sheldon glanced across at Pennys. "Are you sure that is machine washable? It looks very delicate."

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. It has no labels that I can see." Penny continued to stuff clothes into the machine.

"Penny! Penny stop! Those clothes need to be hand washed. You cant just shove them in the machine like you would normally do."

"Sheldon I don't have time, and I doubt I will wear them again anyway. LA doesn't exactly call for this type of clothing does it?" She held up a gown in bright blue silk, bejewelled with sequins.

Shaking his head Sheldon began fishing the clothing out of the machine and sorting the new clothes into one pile and Pennys old clothes into another. "Penny these things look very expensive and are obviously hand made. Whether or not you have time I can not let you put these in that machine!"

"Fine you can hand wash them if it'll make you happy! Hey Amy has some too, I am sure she will let you wash hers too if you ask!"

Sheldon snorted, "Penny Amy has far more respect for her possessions than to treat them in such a haphazard fashion."

Shaking her head Penny returned to filing her machine. "So Sheldon have you seen Amy? Since we got home I mean."

"No. she is going to come round tomorrow. I have invited Raj and Howard and Bernadette also. If you insist on hosting a party then I refuse to let the decision making be left to Howard Wolowitz! And looking at the quality of this clothing Faisal is used to the very best. Seedy bars and karaoke just wont cut it."

"Sheldon! Faisal wants fun! He wants to get away from the formality he lives in at home, he will ditch his guards and we are going to show him how we have fun! I suggest a boy/girl rematch!"

"Certainly not! If you think I am ever entering an eating contest with you again you are very much mistaken!"

Laughing Penny closed the lid on her machine and patted Sheldon's cheek.

"Perhaps we could play couples. Me and Leonard, Howard and Bernadette, Amy and Faisal and you and Raj!"

Snorting Sheldon turned his back on Penny, laughing Penny left the basement.

73~73


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy I am sorry but my grandfather has changed my plans." Faisal said during his call Saturday evening.

"Oh no, does that mean you cant come to the university?"

"No, I can come Monday, but I have to fly to Kentucky Monday night; then he has made a series of appointments for me and said I have to fly home on Friday. Will Monday be OK though, can I still come visit you?"

"Of course you can. Although everyone here will be disappointed, we had arranged to meet tomorrow to plan a party for you. I know you cant help it though and the others will understand, we all have family issues." Amy smiled to herself as she said this, realising how true it was and how even royalty had similar problems.

"Amy, could I visit tomorrow then, Sunday, then if I can persuade my guards I will stay as we planned and can travel with you on Monday?"

"Yes! OK, listen I will ring Penny and get her to round up the others. The address is 2311 Los Robles avenue Pasadena, the apartment is on the fourth floor. Come for around 7 pm. It will be casual though Faisal, these guys are not ones for standing on ceremony, I hope you like pizza and Thai food?"

"Amy I will see you at 7 and thank you."

"See you tomorrow!" Amy grinned as she disconnected the call and immediately dialled Pennys number. When she got no answer Amy tried Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

"Leonard? Hi its Amy, is Penny with you?"

"No sorry Amy. Her and Dr Whackadoodle are doing laundry."

"OK, well can I leave a message with you? Faisal has just called and his grandfather has changed his plans so Faisal can only visit tomorrow. He is coming to yours at 7. I will let Bernie know if you can tell the others."

"OK, but what about your planning day, we wont have time."

"I know, we will just see how it goes I am sure we can have fun."

"OK Amy I'll let Penny know. See ya."

73~73

Faisal grinned when he saw Penny and Amy, they had worn the Arabian clothing he had bought them, lending an outfit to Bernadette too.

"We wanted you to feel at home." Amy grinned.

"My own harem!" Faisal grinned. He was dressed in denim jeans and a checked shirt, looking every inch a handsome prince even while dressed in western clothing. Leonard, Howard, Raj and Sheldon had on their normal clothes and frowned at the fuss the women were making of Faisal.

"Amy are you not going to introduce us?" Sheldon interrupted .

"I am sorry, Faisal these are my friends, the one in the 'Flash' t shirt is Sheldon, the one in the yellow skinny jeans is Bernadette's husband Howard, this is Leonard who you met at the airport and last but not least Raj."

Faisal grinned and shook hands with each man noting as he did so the Sheldon seemed to be studying him closely. Faisal raised an eyebrow at him and Sheldon looked away quickly moving to sit in his spot.

The guys had already ordered pizza and Thai food along with spaghetti with hot dog cut up in it that Sheldon had insisted Penny made for the occasion.

"Faisal can I get you a drink?" Leonard asked "we have juice, water, tea and coffee?"

"Do you have beer? I am not allowed to drink when I am with my family" Faisal grinned, "on nights I escape I like to enjoy myself." Winking at Amy Faisal moved to the kitchen area where Leonard had pulled a can of beer from the fridge.

Howard, seeing an opportunity said, "What kind of fun did you have in mind, we can ditch this joint and hit some bars?"

Faisal laughed, "Amy warned me about you Howard. I am very much looking forward to getting to know Amy's friends she has told me so much about you; and her and Penny kept me entertained with stories on their recent visit. Why don't we stay here and you can entertain me, I believe you recently went into space?"

"Unfortunately your visit has caught us unplanned." Sheldon remarked from the sofa, not impressed with how easily Faisal seemed to have charmed Howard.

"Sheldon, Amy has told me you like plans, but for tonight lets live on the edge." Faisal grinned seeing Sheldon twitch and glare at Amy.

Shifting uncomfortably on seeing Sheldon's glare, Amy turned to the others, "Come on lets eat then we can each suggest a game to play."

Sheldon snorted but made no comment.

Sitting next to him on the sofa Penny hissed, "Sheldon this means a lot to Amy, Faisal is her friend and he is a nice guy. Don't spoil this for her or you wont even have her as a friend."

Sheldon spun round to look at her "What do you mean?"

"Sheldon, Amy thinks the world of you, you know that. And I think you think a lot of her too. If you want her to stay in your life play nice tonight."

Sheldon shrugged and busied himself eating his pizza. He didn't contribute to the conversation but sat listening as Howard quizzed Faisal on picking up women and Faisal told them how Amy had wowed his grandfather. As he looked up at this story he noticed Faisal's hand was resting on Amy's knee. Frowning Sheldon looked away.

73~73

"This game is just silly!" Sheldon commented for what must have been the 5th time.

"Come on Sheldon stop moaning its your turn."

Reluctantly Sheldon stood and faced Raj. standing face-to-face, arms extended, palms touching both men waited patiently as Leonard and Penny blindfolded them. Once sure the blindfolds were secure the pair were spun around five times, the idea being they had to try to find their partners palms again and return to their original positions without looking.

"Stop taking photos," Sheldon snapped, "I can see the flashes!" His arms flapping in front of him as he searched for Raj Sheldon muttered "Raj concentrate, they others made this look easy!"

"Ow! Sheldon that was my head!"

"Well its not my fault you are so short now stand still!" gradually Sheldon moved around until he found Raj hands then pulled of his blindfold and sulking sat back down.

"OK, maybe we should play a team game," Penny remarked seeing Sheldon was not happy. "Faisal you can choose for you team and Sheldon you can lead the other team, now guests first so Faisal you pick."

"I pick Amy!"

Amy whooped and ran to stand with Faisal hugging him quickly and kissing his cheek. "I have never been picked first! Thank you!"

Sheldon frowning chose Penny recognising her skills from their previous game night.

Faisal then chose Howard and Leonard, leaving Sheldon Raj and Bernadette.

"OK next game is … "pass the orange!" now you have to stand boy girl then it is the first team to get the orange to the end of the line with out touching it with your hands."

Ensuring Faisal had the orange secured under his chin Penny moved to stand behind Sheldon.

"Go!" she called and laughed when Sheldon promptly dropped the orange the minute she put her hands on his hips.

"Penny no touching!"

"Sheldon relax, now bend and pass, but be quick Faisal and Amy are done already." Sheldon turned and saw Faisal and Amy grinning at each other Faisal's arm around Amy's waist.

This time Sheldon's competitive edge kicked in and grasping Pennys head he tilted her to match her neck to his own. The orange passed smoothly and he shouted instructions to the rest of his team. When a draw was declared Penny suggested they play again but this time in a circle to see how quickly they could get the orange round. Arranging everyone Penny placed Amy next to Faisal on one side and Sheldon on the other; winking as she looked at Leonard. Raj was not happy that by lining up boy/girl he ended up receiving the orange from Howard so he volunteered to set up the next game.

Faisal grinned as he placed the orange under his chin and winked at Amy as Penny shouted "Go!"

Faisal placed his hands on Amy's waist and lowered his head to match his height to hers. Watching Sheldon felt very uncomfortable and glared at Faisal who had a huge grin on his face. As Amy turned to face Sheldon with the orange under her chin Sheldon suddenly realised he would have to touch her.

Closing his eyes for a second to compose himself Sheldon bent slightly and remembering how he had done this with Penny gently placed his hands on Amy's cheeks tilting her head gently. As he looked at her he noticed she had blushed bright red and had her eyes wide at his unexpected touch. Sheldon moved quickly grasping the orange under his chin and turning to pass it to Penny. He could feel heat in his own cheeks so made sure he kept his back to Amy as he watched the orange progress round the circle. Even he grinned and clapped when Howard finally received the orange although he was sure the kissing that Bernadette and Howard insisted on was unnecessary.

Deciding they needed a bathroom break Sheldon was not impressed when he returned from the bathroom to see Raj had decided on a drinking game.

"You know I don't drink!"

"Sheldon relax, this game doesn't mean you have to drink, its like Russian roulette only one of these shot glasses has vodka in." Raj grinned, "the odds are in your favour buddy!"

Sheldon looked at the glasses carefully he was trying to study the liquid to see if he could spot the vodka.

"OK we will go in the same order as the last game so Faisal you choose first. Faisal picked up a drink and with a flick of his wrist had taken the shot before returning the glass and shouting "click". Amy, following his lead, did the same and also shouted "click". Knowing he still had the odds on his side Sheldon circled the glasses cautiously.

"Oh for pity's sake Sheldon, hurry up!" Leonard moaned.

Grabbing a shot glass Sheldon knocked it back the began to choke. Laughing Penny asked "Bang?" Still coughing Sheldon nodded.

Moving to the fridge to grab some water he didn't notice Raj refill all the shot glasses with vodka and so the next round he again circled the table cautiously as Faisal and Amy, both in on the prank, said 'click'. Choosing his glass Sheldon couldn't believe he again choose the vodka shot. Coughing a little less this time he watched the others drink and pondered on his bad luck. He sat in his spot and closed his eyes. He could feel the vodka in his throat still and wished he could just go to bed.

As he looked across at the others still playing he saw Amy look over.

"You OK?" she mouthed. Nodding Sheldon smiled back.

Deciding he had had enough games Sheldon was happy to let the game continue around him. It was only when he realised the noise had quieten he opened his eyes and groaned. Amy had dragged her beloved twister game out and was happily explaining the rules to Faisal. Soon the giggling escalated as Sheldon watched his friends now drunk twist and fall all over each other.

He was not impressed when Faisal proved to be very flexible and was now twisted around Amy so his body formed a bridge over hers, his arms looking far to close for comfort in Sheldon's opinion.

"Anyone want some more food? Shall we order more pizza?" He jumped up in the hope of distracting everyone from the game. When he received no answer he went and stood next to Penny.

"Penny, as Amy's friend should you not stop her from embarrassing herself?"

"What are you talking about. Sheldon Amy is having fun, if you joined in you would too!"

"No Penny I wouldn't. I think I might go to bed."

"Sheldon has it really been that bad?"

"No I suppose not." Sheldon looked at Amy and Faisal again. "Penny, Amy is my friend too, but she was my girlfriend not long ago and I will be honest I feel uncomfortable seeing her like that." Sheldon nodded his head at Amy who was laughing aloud as Faisal collapsed on top of her.

"Oh Sheldon, it will get easier. Amy and Faisal are just friends, but Amy will meet someone so you need to get used to the idea."

"Well I wish I didn't have too."

"I know sweetie."

73~73


	6. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday night and Sheldon sipped his lemonade as he waited for the others to finish giving Penny their orders. He kept glancing at the door hoping Amy would arrive but he knew if she was coming she would have been there by now. She was never late, it was one of the many things he admired about her. He hadn't spoken to her since Sunday night. She had left after the gathering and although she must have picked Faisal up the next morning she hadn't come up to the apartment.

Sheldon thought back to yesterday morning and his conversation with Faisal. As much as he wanted to dislike the man he had to admit he was surprisingly knowledgeable about science and while certainly not a genius he asked intelligent questions, more so than the soppy students he was forced to lecture! When sheldon had asked why he hadn't taken his obvious interest in science further he had been surprised at how upset Faisal had got when talking about his commitment to his family and his need to do what was expected of him.

Now sitting here surrounded by his friends Sheldon thought how lucky he was that he was able to pursue his dreams. Although his own mother may not approve at least she had allowed him to follow the course he chose in life.

As Penny return with their food Sheldon turned to her "Penny is Amy not coming tonight? Have you heard from her?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I haven't. Call her, I'm sure she'd like to hear from you."

Sheldon nodded, but just carried on eating. After eating Howard and Raj said goodbye and made their way home, Leonard had gone to talk to Penny who was working a double shift and was now behind the bar. As he sat waiting for his room-mate sheldon looked around. The restaurant seemed to be full of couples and families. He stood and moved to stand by the door hoping Leonard wouldn't be long. He just wanted to go home.

73~73

Amy had enjoyed showing Faisal around the lab. He had shown a genuine interest and was keen to continue to help with funding. She had been sad to say goodbye but pleased when he said how much he had enjoyed meeting her friends.

"Sheldon was not as strange as I thought he would be!" he grinned "Last night he seemed uncomfortable but this morning we had a nice talk. He is indeed a very clever man. I k now my grandfather would have enjoyed talking to him. Please will you pass on my thanks to everyone for making me feel so welcome."

"Faisal you are welcome any time. Hopefully if the information you take back is received well you will be able to come again and for longer. Maybe we can bring some of the students from your university here. I am sure they would enjoy it."

"Amy I will certainly pray we can make this happen. I will keep in contact and when I get home I will see if we can arrange something."

Come Tuesday Amy realised her life was back to normal with one exception. She was home, Faisal was gone but she now no longer had a boyfriend. She had been so busy since she had made the decision to end things with Sheldon that it had not really sunk in. But now she knew the reality would be hard to face. She decided she would not go to the cheesecake factory that evening but maybe see if Penny wanted to go out later. She knew Bernadette and Howard had plans so they couldn't do a girls night, but Penny might be free.

"**H****ey bestie, do you want to do something tonight? Ax**

"**Hi Amy, I am at work sorry. Doing double shift tonight. Missed you earlier when guys were in. Were you working late?"**

"**OK, no problem. I just fancied a chat. Didn't come in earlier as wasn't sure if it would be awkward with Sheldon." **

"**Oh Amy, you need to talk to him. I thought you were going to be friends. He misses you!**

Amy frowned when she read Pennys last text. She missed Sheldon too. She missed his chatter and his opinions; she missed having someone to talk too who understood her. But it was too hard. Over the last few months of their relationship she had had to fight the urge to hug him or touch him. She wanted to tell him that he meant more to her than any of the others, Penny included. She knew he did not approve of such displays of affection or emotion. As she fought these feelings she noticed more and more how with Penny and Leonard were in a much more settled state in their relationship and with Howard and Bernadette married she was effectively a single person in a relationship.

She wanted more. Sitting looking at Pennys message Amy realised she wanted more with sheldon not just anyone but he didn't want that so she really did need to move on.

"**Penny I miss him too. But I cant pretend I don't want more because I do. It is easier to stay away than fight my feelings."**

Putting her phone down suddenly feeling very sad, Amy went to make herself some tea. Would she loose her friends too? She hoped not.

73~73

A week past and Penny found herself standing next to their table again. "Hi guys, normal?"

Receiving 4 nods she went to move away to place their order when she felt a hand on her arm, looking down she was surprised to see it was Sheldon.

"Sorry Sheldon, did you need to give me your order? I will get it right I promise."

"No Penny. I just wondered if you had heard from Amy this week?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I haven't. She text me last Tuesday to go out but I was working. Have you not heard from her either?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Sheldon call her I am sure she would like to hear from you!"

Nodding sheldon looked down and didn't comment. He was quiet for the rest of the meal.

"Sheldon why don't you come out with Raj and I tonight?" Howard grinned. "You are young free and single, come mingle with us!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on sheldon, just for a little while," Raj pleaded "it'll be fun."

"No! I think I would like to go home now please Leonard."

"Sheldon i'm not going home. I'm taking Penny out."

"Well you can drop me off on your way. I am sure Penny will be going home to change out of her uniform if nothing else." Sheldon pointed out logically. Shrugging, seeing he could not deny this Leonard agreed and so Sheldon found himself once again alone at home while his friends went out.

Not so long ago he would have relished this he thought, as he sat in his spot and flicked through the channels looking for something to watch. Now he just felt alone.

Sighing he picked up his phone.

"**H****i Amy, I hope you are OK. Haven't heard from you for a while. Sx**"

Sheldon knew the text wasn't exactly inviting but he was concerned.

When an hour later he had no response Sheldon went to bed.

73~73

"Penny I'm worried about Sheldon. He is really missing Amy."

"I know Leonard but you have to see it from Amy's point of view too. She loves him, like really loves him. The longer he denied her any physical warmth the harder she found it. I do understand why she did what she did but I think she is missing him too."

"Well we need to do something because I think he is on the verge of cracking up again and I cant face waking up to bongos or another loom in the lounge!"

Grinning Penny said "maybe we should set them up!"

"Lets not go too mad!"

"No, but we could just invite Amy round to dinner. Something simple, if there are enough of us there she will not feel so much pressure."

"Why would she come though if she wont even come to the cheesecake factory?"

"Oh I don't know. They need locking in a room together!"

"Yeah I can just see sheldon after that!"

"Well lets try dinner and see how that goes first! If we do it at mine rather than yours and Sheldon's it might be easier."

"OK week I guess it wont hurt."

"We should do it for Thursday and tell Sheldon it is 'anything can happen Thursday' so he has to go, tell him I am making spaghetti then he will come. I may tell Amy its a girls night. Make sure you get Howard and Raj over too. Tell Raj to bring Lucy if she'll come. We need numbers. Should we invite Stuart?"

"I don't know, he did ask Amy out that time, could be awkward."

"Yeah or just the push Sheldon needs!"

73~73


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy I cant do tonight, but why don't you come round here tomorrow, I'll even cook. I will ask Bernadette. We will make a night of it." Penny was careful to not actually lie but be creative in her invitation!

"Penny I would love too! I will bring wine! It has been ages since we have had a chance to talk. I heard from Faisal today too, he sends his love. He said it is quiet there without us! His grandfather was pleased with him so he is hoping he will be allowed back one day. He wants to bring students with him."

"That is so cool! He was such a nice guy, you would not believe he was a prince really. I hope he is allowed to come over again. He obviously loves science, even Sheldon was impressed!"

"Really? Did he say something?"

"Yes he was telling Leonard how impressed he was with how much Faisal seemed to know about your research and how when he was questioning Sheldon about his own work he was, to use Sheldon's phrase, "brighter than the poodles I have to face at work!"

Amy sniggered. She missed Sheldon's turn of phrase.

"Well I am glad he liked him."

"Yeah I think despite himself he really did!" Even Penny was surprised by this. "So tomorrow then, be here for 6 and I will have dinner ready for half 6."

"OK, see you tomorrow bestie!"

Hanging up Amy smiled she wondered if she would bump into Sheldon? He should be safely eating pizza by then so it was unlikely. Amy still had butterflies in her tummy at the thought though.

"OK I have got Amy to agree; its up to you to get Sheldon here now. Bernadette knows and has promised not to tell Howard so let me know when Sheldon says yes." Penny told Leonard after talking to Amy

"OK OK it wont be easy though you know what he is like."

"Just get him here Leonard!"

73~73

"Leonard are you sure Penny said she was cooking spaghetti? I don't want to go if there isn't going to be spaghetti!"

"Sheldon she even had me pick up the hot-dogs from the store, so yes there will be spaghetti!"

"Goody!" Sheldon made his way to his room to get changed. He had had a good day at work, having bested Kripke by booking all the slots for next month in the laser lab. To finish the day with Pennys spaghetti was a real treat.

Changing out of his work clothes Sheldon pulled on his blue and white plaid pants and a purple thermal. Over the top he decided to wear his flash tee. It wasn't his normal Thursday choice but he was in a good mood so the flash t shirt was needed.

"Leonard, are you ready? It is 5.58 hurry up or we will be late!"

"Oh for goodness sake Sheldon; we are only going to Pennys, go on your own if you want. I will be over in a minute."

Sheldon hopped from foot to foot glancing at his watch. As the second hand showed 5:59 and 30 seconds Sheldon opened he door. He couldn't be late. It would be rude. As he closed the door and looked up he stopped. Amy was in front of him just knocking on the door.

"Oh!" Sheldon said

Amy spun round.

Opening the door Penny found the two of them stood staring at each other.

"Hey guys! Right on time!" Penny chirped hoping to diffuse the obvious tension in the hallway. "Come on, come in don't just stand there."

Penny grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her in. Sheldon stood staring.

"Penny I don't understand."

"What don't you understand sweetie, it is anything can happen Thursday so I invited everyone to come eat at mine."

As she finished the sentence Howard and Bernadette rounded the last flight of stairs.

"Hey guys! Come in." Pennys voice had a note of desperation in it now.

Sheldon moved forward slowly, he had been set up! Leonard must have known Amy was coming and not only had he said nothing he was hiding in the apartment.

"This is unacceptable Penny!" Sheldon hissed as he drew level to her ear then made to turn back to his own apartment.

"Sheldon wait!" Penny moved after him. "Sweetie we are just having dinner, I have made spaghetti, it isn't a trap I promise, and I thought you had missed Amy, when ever I see you lately that is all you ask. Come in and eat and see how it goes... please?"

Sheldon moved forward again and moved into the apartment making sure to stay across the room from Amy.

Pouring everyone a glass of wine Penny turned to Sheldon, "Where's Leonard?"

"He said he was nearly ready, he is probably applying copious amounts of product to his hair!"

Amy sniggered, glancing at her Sheldon smiled a little. Handing Sheldon a bottle of water Penny said "Sheldon, could you go tell Leonard if he isn't here in 5 minutes I am giving his dinner to you!" Grinning Sheldon trotted across the hall returning a few minutes later with Leonard in tow.

"Sorry Penny," Leonard apologised.

"That's OK Leonard," Penny glared, "just don't expect any hot-dog in your spaghetti!" She winked at Sheldon.

Dishing out the food she handed everyone plates. Sheldon sat at the table; Amy moved to join him then stopped,

"Its OK." he said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Sit. It is hardly a meal to eat perched on a sofa!"

"Thank you."

They ate in awkward silence Sheldon shovelling the food down quickly wanting to leave.

"Sheldon slow down, you'll make yourself sick!" Amy said.

Putting his fork down Sheldon took his plate to the sink and washed it.

"Thank you for dinner Penny." He said politely and made to leave. Watching from her place at the table Amy shook her head. This was her fault. Sheldon didn't even acknowledge her as he left, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry, I thought if we had everyone round things would be easier, you could chat. I don't know why he wont talk to you."

"Penny don't worry, I ended our relationship I can hardly complain can I."

Amy smiled when she saw Stuart arrive and waved over. Soon the guys were involved in a heated debate over some super hero or another and Penny was showing Bernadette her latest pair of heels. Normally Amy would have loved spending the evening talking shoes, in fact that is exactly what she had expected to be doing this evening, but now all she could think of was Sheldon. Standing up she made her way to the door. Leaving without the others even noticing Amy crossed the hall. She knocked quietly. Sheldon answered the door his eyes widening when he saw Amy. Penny he had half expected, but not Amy!

Moving to let her in Sheldon didn't say anything but moved to sit on his spot.

"Sheldon, do you want me to stop seeing Penny and the others?" Amy asked quietly.

Sheldon turned to look at Amy. "Why would I want that?"

"Because whenever you see me you leave, because I ended our relationship, because we don't talk any more. Oh Sheldon I know it is my fault, I know I didn't text you when you tried to stay friends. But now it is just awkward and I don't want that. You don't deserve that!"

"No Amy I don't want you to stop seeing Penny, she is your friend. Amy I don't know what we are now. I thought you wanted us to still be friends, but you didn't reply to my texts and you didn't come to the cheesecake factory like you said you would.

I know I wasn't enough Amy but I thought we could still be friends at least."

Sheldon was looking down at his hands which he had clasped on his knees. He suddenly felt like crying and he didn't want Amy to see how badly her rejection had affected him. Standing he all but ran to his room and closed the door.

73~73

"**Amy are you OK? You just disappeared?"**

Amy looked at the text but didn't answer. Should she follow Sheldon? Should she just go home? He had been so upset. Taking a deep breath Amy walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Go away." came the muffled voice.

"Sheldon please..."

"just go home!"

Amy went back and sat on the sofa, she couldn't just leave. Picking up her phone she replied to Pennys text

"**I am across the hall, I came to see if Sheldon was OK. I have made it worse he has locked himself in his room and I don't know what to do."**

"**Oh Amy, I should have warned him you would be there. Go talk to him."**

Deciding she probably couldn't make it any worse than she had already Amy stood and walked back down the hall this time instead of knocking she opened Sheldon's door.

"You can not be in here!" Sheldon sat up quickly, "Nobody can be in here but me."

Ignoring him and sitting on the very edge of the foot of the bed Amy said

"Sheldon I'm sorry. All this is my fault. I thought it would be OK. I thought I could be friends with you and nothing needed to change but I couldn't do it and I'm sorry."

"I miss you Amy." Sheldon mumbled into his pillow.

Closing her eyes at the pain she could hear in his voice Amy replied "I miss you too Sheldon probably more than you know."

"Why?" He sat up, angry now. "Why would I not know! You are not the only one who has feelings you know"

"I know I didn't mean that. I just... oh Sheldon I have handled this so badly. I meant you wouldn't know because we haven't seen each other. You wouldn't know because I have not really admitted to myself how I felt. Penny told me you missed me she told me to call and I didn't."

Sheldon wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and sat up "Amy, do you think we could be friends again?"

"We could try Sheldon. We could try."

"But you don't want too?"

"I want to be friends Sheldon but I am being honest, I still have feelings for you, romantic feelings."

"oh..."

"yeah." Amy smiled sadly. "I thought I could meet someone else but I don't want to. I love you Sheldon only you."

Taking her by surprise Sheldon moved forward and wrapped Amy in a hug. They sat for many minutes not talking just holding each other, Sheldon's arms around Amy's waist, her head buried in his neck. Both feeling each others sadness but not knowing how to make it better.

73~73

Amy pulled away after several minutes and looked at Sheldon.

"What?" he asked defensively

"Sheldon you hugged me. You have never hugged me before."

"Amy of course we have hugged before."

"Yes we have hugged but only when I have initiated it. I asked if you would hold me at my apartment and you did, I hugged you when you gave me my tiara. I hugged you when you had a bad day."

"Oh, yes well... i'm sorry." Sheldon backed across the bed away from Amy.

"Sheldon don't back away, and don't apologise. This is was what I have been wanting. Have wanted all along. Just some sign that you have feelings."

"Amy, of course I have feelings for you."

"Sheldon why did you hug me just now?"

"Because you looked sad, and I felt sad. Before when I was sad you hugged me and I didn't dislike it. I thought you might feel the same."

Amy looked at Sheldon considering. "Sheldon when I said I wanted to split up because I wanted a physical relationship what did you think would happen?"

"I don't know. I guess that you would go out with Penny, and meet some guy. I have seen Penny do it often enough and you are far smarter than her so I figured it wouldn't take you long."

"Sheldon when I went to Riyadh what did you think would happen?"

"Well initially I took your trip at face value, you going out to secure funding. But then the others kept talking about how good looking Faisal was and how you were already engaged. When he took you to see the king I did wonder if he intended to marry you."

As sheldon spoke he kept his eyes firmly on his hands knotted on his knees.

"Sheldon in all the time we have been together have I ever shown any sign of that kind of behaviour?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Have I ever looked at anyone other than you?"

"You went out with Stewart!" Sheldon looked accusingly at Amy as he said this.

"Sheldon as we sit here Stewart is across the hall. If I was interested in just any man I could go across the hall right now and proposition Stewart. Or I could call up Penny and Bernie and ask if they would come to a bar with me. Sheldon I don't want that kind of relationship. I never have."

"Then I am still confused Amy, because all the things you say you don't want are all the things you said you did want when you broke up with me."

Sighing Amy moved a little closer to sheldon. "Today you held me. Sheldon that hug meant more to me than even seeing my name on the bottom of you emergency contact form. I know things like touching are hard for you. I didn't ask, I didn't have to bribe you; you chose to hold me. That's all I have ever wanted just some sign that maybe the thought of touching me doesn't send you on some internet search for a bulk load of purell!"

"But what if I cant give you the things you need Amy? Would hugging be enough?"

"Sheldon have you ever kissed a girl?"

"You have kissed me several times Amy. So yes I have kissed you."

"And like the hug sheldon always initiated by me. Can you not see the pattern? I am not asking that you rip off my clothes and take me over the kitchen counter! Just maybe a kiss occasionally in private to show you care."

Sheldon had paled at Amy's kitchen comment and was having trouble refocusing.

"Ok, I am going to go home, think about what I have said and maybe one day in the week we can chat?"

Sheldon just nodded.

Smiling sadly Amy got up and left.

73~73


	8. Chapter 8

Not quite sure what to do after she left Sheldon Amy went home. She couldn't face people right now and even though she had lots of questions she would quite liked to have asked Penny she wasn't up to a room full of people either.

Sheldon sat on his bed as Amy had left him for quite some time after she was gone. He moved eventually when he heard Leonard come home.

"Sheldon? Are you here?"

"I am in my room."

"You OK buddy?"

Sheldon could tell Leonard was just outside the door now.

"Yes thank you I am fine."

Leonard opened the door.

"Leonard that wasn't an invitation to come in!"

"OK but I was worried. You were obviously upset to see Amy earlier. We should have warned you she would be there."

"Yes you should have done! I am not sure why you felt the need to keep it secret."

"Penny thought you may not go if you knew Amy was going."

"Then Penny should have asked herself why!"

"How are things between you two now? Everything OK?"

"I don't k now." Sheldon admitted. "Leonard I don't really understand any of this. I had thought we were OK, I was obviously wrong. Amy said she wanted more but we would still be friends; but she didn't stay in contact. Now she tells me she doesn't want anyone else. Leonard what am I supposed to do?"

"Sheldon I am not sure I am the best person to ask."

"You have a girlfriend don't you. In fact since you have lived here you have had several. Things with you and Penny seem to be going well. So tell me what to do."

Surprised at Sheldon's asking him for advise it took Leonard a moment to compose himself. "Well, did Amy say what she did want? If she doesn't want anyone else I mean?"

"She said she wanted me to show some initiative. I hugged her because she was sad and she seemed to like that. But Leonard I don't do things like that. How am I supposed to know what she wants if she doesn't tell me."

"Did she tell you to hug her today?"

"No."

"Then why did you hug her?"

"Because she looked sad. Because I felt sad. When I had been sad in the past she hugged me and I liked it, so I thought I'd give that a try." Sheldon blushed as he admitted this.

"Well there you go then. If Amy is sad hug her. What else?"

"She asked me if I had ever kissed someone. She meant had I taken the initiative."

"And have you?" Leonard was curious now.

"No. Amy has kissed me but …"

"And how did you feel, you said you liked it when she hugged you, how did you feel when she kissed you?"

"She was drunk Leonard, and within seconds was vomiting in her bathroom. I would not class it as a highlight of our relationship."

"Fair enough, but the kiss itself, just the kiss, how did that make you feel?"

"It was not unpleasant. I had expected to hate it and I didn't. I had expected it to be, I don't know, wet I guess, and it wasn't."

"So good then, it was good!"

Sheldon frowned but didn't deny it.

"Sheldon that is all Amy wants, that small kiss she gave you, that's all she wants."

"For now Leonard; you know what women are like before you know it she will be demanding coitus! When I first met Amy she assured me physical contact was not expected and now look."

"Sheldon don't just throw it away. Amy is a lovely person, she cares for you and wants to spend time with you. Just think about it."

Sheldon curled back up into a ball on his bed.

"I want to be on my own now." He muttered. Deciding to get out before Sheldon started ranting Leonard left.

73~73

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Penny asked.

"Nope." Amy sighed. "I thought he was going to be OK, I really bethought when he hugged me that maybe there was hope. I was obviously wrong!"

"Well Leonard said he hasn't seen much of him. He said on their trips to work Sheldon has spoken only of work and when tried to ask him he was told to mind his own business!"

Pouring more wine into both their glasses Amy looked at Penny, "maybe I do need to just go to a club and meet someone."

"Amy we both know that's not what you want. I don't know what to suggest though. Maybe try calling him, ask if he wants to talk? That is what you said you would do, maybe he is waiting for your call."

"I guess."

"Do it now. If he is horrible I will go home and go Nebraska on his ass! Then we will go clubbing!"

Laughing Amy reached for her phone. She stood and paced the floor behind Penny.

"Sheldon? Hi its me. I know we said we were going to have a chat this week, I just wondered if you were free sometime?"

Amy closed her eyes as she heard herself speak. She was a Dr and an adult yet she felt and sounded like a teenager.

"Oh, yes... OK.." Sheldon's stammering made Amy feel a little better. "I could get Leonard to drop me off after the comic book store if that's OK?"

"Do you not play halo on Wednesdays after the comic book store?"

"Yes usually but Raj is seeing Lucy and Bernadette and Howard are seeing his mother. As it would only be me and Leonard I am sure he would be OK with that."

"OK, that's great. I'll see you Wednesday."

"OK, goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Sheldon."

Amy was shocked as she put down the phone. "He is coming her on Wednesday."

"Wooo there you go. Now you need to dazzle him Amy! Lets go find you something to wear."

"Oh I don't know. I don't want to frighten him. I really do just want to chat."

"OK, but maybe when you chat you don't have quite so many layers on. It is like armour! Come on, nothing drastic I promise."

So the girls moved to Amy's room and Penny eventually got Amy to agree to wearing just a blouse and skirt, no under-shirt and no cardigan.

"Do you want me to come round and do your hair and make-up?"

"No Penny I just want to chat. Please don't make too much of this".

"OK, OK,"

73~73

Sheldon had spent the past few days avoiding Leonard. He had not wanted to revisit the conversation they had had about hugging and kissing. Sheldon knew he needed to work this out on his own. Amy had said she wanted him to take the initiative so Sheldon decided to write down every time he had made the first move.

His list was short, very short. He had held Amy's hand when Howard went into space... surely there must be something else...oh yes, there dungeons and dragons game, surely that must count. He had made Amy stay so they could finish the game. An it had got far more intimate than any game of counter factuals that's for sure. So maybe it hadn't involved hugging or hand holding or kissing but he was going to count it anyway.

Thinking about seeing Amy on Wednesday made Sheldon nervous. He knew she would want to know how he felt. He wasn't sure what he felt! If he hugged her would she think he was doing it just because she expected it? Maybe that was why he was doing it. He looked online for inspiration but finding nothing decided he would think about it some more after work.

That night at the cheesecake factory Sheldon had been more than a little surprised when Amy arrived.

"What are you doing here" he whispered as he stood to pull out a chair for her.

"I promised I would come here and I broke my promise. So here I am trying to do the right thing. Would you rather I left?"

"No, no of course not, I was just surprised."

Sheldon spent the meal glancing over at Amy, he was so distracted in fact he didn't even complain when his burger arrived with the cheese already on it rather than on the side.

Penny grinned when she saw Amy and spent far longer than she would normally have done at their table, but her constant chatter eased some of Sheldon's tension and he began to relax and enjoy the evening.

When the bill had been paid he stood and held Amy's chair for her, then taking a deep breath before he lost his nerve he reached for her hand.

They were stood behind the others so nobody else noticed. They didn't notice Amy freeze in shook, or turn quickly to stare at Sheldon, and they didn't notice his shy smile in return. As they got to Leonard's car Sheldon dropped Amy's hand but turned to her saying. "I will see you tomorrow still?"

"Yes Sheldon, I'm looking forward to it. And Sheldon, thank you!"

Nodding Sheldon quickly got into the car. Amy stood grinning until the car was out of sight.

73~73

Amy was in a panic. She had forgotten to ask if Sheldon was eating before he came to hers. Normally he would eat with the others before halo. Should she cook?

"Penny, should I cook for Sheldon, what does he eat on halo nights? Oh maybe this wasn't a good idea!"

"Amy calm down for goodness sake, Sheldon usually has soup I think. Soup plantation soup, he likes tomato. He likes croutons too but check with him, you know what he is like for numbers etc."

"OK. thanks Penny."

Grabbing her jacket and purse Amy headed out. She decided to get soup plantation soup if that was what he normally had but she also bought some vegetables to make home made vegetable soup, he then could choose and anything left she could take to work for her lunch the next day. Happy Amy went home and began preparing. By the time Sheldon knocked her apartment smelt of home cooked soup and her hasty changing meant she had her wish of not looking like she had tried too hard.

"Hi Sheldon, come in."

Sheldon took of his jacket and looked around.

"Is that soup I smell?"

"Yes I realised you may not have eaten so I got some tomato soup as Penny said that is what you normally have, but if you fancy a change I have vegetable too."

"That is most considerate," Sheldon smiled. "I had planned on eating when I got home but I would very much prefer to eat here."

"Well grab a seat then, can I get you a drink?"

"Water, thank you."

Sheldon sat down. Looking around he realised it was a while since he had been here last but nothing had changed.

"So, tomato soup?"

"Yes please."

Heating Sheldon's soup Amy got herself some vegetable, not caring for tomato on its own. She had some bread cut up and placed this on the table also. Sitting opposite Sheldon Amy smiled. "This is nice. I am glad you could come."

"Yes it is nice" Sheldon nodded. "It was nice seeing you yesterday too. A surprise, but a nice one."

Amy grinned.

Soon the meal was finished and the dishes tidied away. Sheldon moved to his spot on the sofa and as Amy sat down he shifted closer. He took her hand in his then asked shyly "Is this OK?" Amy just nodded not sure what to say.

"Amy thank you for giving me another chance. I don't know if I can do this, but I want to try. I didn't like you not being around. I didn't like not being able to tell you about my day or hearing about yours. I will try Amy, it may just take time."

Amy smiled. "That's all I want Sheldon I just want us to try!"

"Amy I am scared. Yesterday when I held your hand, I had wanted to do it the whole time you were there. I had intended to hold your hand under the table, then no-one would see. But it took me so long to get the courage up."

"But you did it Sheldon. I was shocked! It was the last thing I expected. I liked it."

Sheldon nodded.

"Sheldon there is something I should tell you. This is all new to me too. I don't know how to do this any more than you."

"But Amy you have kissed me before. I don't know how."

"Sheldon if you remember I was very very drunk. I wouldn't have even remembered then if you had not told me the next day. When I kissed you for the tiara, well it was kind of spur of the moment. If I had thought about it I probably wouldn't have done it. This is what I am trying to say Sheldon. I know its hard. Its hard for me too."

"So you really don't expect me to do all those things straight away?"

"No Sheldon." Amy smiled

"Thank you Amy!"

Amy smiled sadly at Sheldon's obvious relief.

"What?" Sheldon said seeing the sad look on Amy's face. "Why are you sad?" Sheldon shifted a little closer.

"Why do you think I'm sad?" Amy asked curiously, she was but she was surprised Sheldon had noticed!

"You smiled but I noticed it was only your mouth. When you are happy your eyes smile too. Amy your eyes aren't smiling. Why are you sad?"

"Oh Sheldon," Amy knew she had tears in her eyes now too. "Sheldon I am so happy you are wanting to try; but when you said thank you you sounded so relieved I realised maybe I am forcing all this on you. You were happy before and I am making you change and that's not fair."

Sheldon didn't even think this time he wrapped his arms around Amy pulling her close.

"Amy I am relieved. I honestly thought that today we would hold hands, tomorrow hug and by next week you would want coitus. When you said you didn't expect that right away I was relieved.

Amy do you remember when we played D&D? I told you what we had was intimate, I meant it. I talk to you about things I don't mention to anyone else. I care what you think. I don't care about others but I really do care what you think and right now that you are sad concerns me."

"OK." Amy nodded, glad Sheldon was being so honest and glad that he had obviously seriously thought about them as a couple. "Maybe I need to remember we are not like everyone else." Amy smiled.

"I wouldn't want to be!" Sheldon shuddered. He moved a little away, removing his arm from around Amy's shoulders so he could look at her face. "Amy I have never had a girlfriend before you. I had no interest. On our first meeting I saw in you something I had seen in no-one else. I don't want you to be someone else Amy I want you to just be you."

Seeing the honesty in Sheldon's face Amy smiled, this time it reached her eyes.

73~73


	9. Chapter 9

Returning home Wednesday night Sheldon was slightly comforted by his conversation with Amy. He spoke little in the car home so Leonard stayed quiet too until they were climbing the stairs to 4A.

"Did you have a nice night?"

"Yes thank you Leonard. Amy had bought soup."

"Oh... good."

"Yes." Sheldon opened the door to the apartment and saying "Good night Leonard" over his shoulder made his way to his room.

Leonard shook his head. He guessed things must have gone OK, maybe he was better of not knowing the details!

73~73

Sat on his bed Sheldon pulled the box towards him. He carefully pushed the panels until he heard the click to signify he had completed the combination. Opening the lid he smiled as he saw the pile of letters from Meemaw.

Every since he had left home at the age of 14 his beloved Meemaw had written to him once a week. The correspondence was a reminder of home that Sheldon cherished, one of the few reminders in fact. Now he pulled out the letters and turned the pile upside down so the earliest letters were on top. He was looking for references in the letters he remembered of Meemaw telling him about her first meeting with Pop-pop. He was sure in one of her letters she had told Sheldon of their first kiss. Maybe if he could find it he would be able to get some idea of how to proceed with Amy.

It was an hour later Sheldon heard Leonard's footsteps; glancing at his bedside clock he realised how long he had been sat reading. He hadn't found what he was looking for but he was feeling calmer. Tucking the letters back in the box he resolved to look again tomorrow.

73~73

"G**ood morning Sheldon, as it is date night tonight I wondered if there was anything you wanted to do? A x**"

Sheldon frowned; how had he forgotten date night? He had hoped for some time to read Meemaw's letters again but if he had to see Amy he would not have time.

"**Amy, I ****had no plans in mind so am open to suggestions. S**

Perhaps if he suggested Amy came here he would have more time to read. Deciding if he hadn't heard by lunch time he would suggest it Sheldon began getting ready for work.

Across town Amy was driving to work already. She was trying to think of some ideas to present to Sheldon that would mean she could avoid Thai food, pizza or any of his star wars/trek programmes. As much as she loved him to do something different would be nice.

She might as well cross the cinema off the list, having checked the programmes showing tonight she knew they would never agree, there was a concert of classical music showing at the local community theatre but she was not sure Sheldon would like that. In fact the more she thought the more their differences became apparent. Sheldon liked computer games and paint-balling, kite flying and comic books. She liked rom-coms, romantic novels and harp music; dancing, drinking wine and spending time with her friends. Maybe they should do something neither of them had done before? She would have a think and see what ideas her colleagues had.

By lunchtime the only suggestions worth considering were cooking or painting classes at the local college or some out door activity evening. While the idea of making Sheldon learn to ride a bike as she had suggested in the new agreement he had drafted amused her, she didn't think he would approve! She couldn't imagine Sheldon agreeing to painting or cooking either. Deciding she would gather information on each idea Amy went online then sent Sheldon a text.

73~73

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon showed the text to Raj who was leaning against his desk waiting for Sheldon to go to lunch.

"Raj I do not want to go to some art class and I certainly don't want to jump about outside! How do I say no without upsetting her. I thought things were OK, why is she doing this?"

Trying not to let Sheldon see his amusement Raj suggested, "Give her an alternative, anything... maybe rock climbing!"

"Raj please take this seriously."

"I'm sorry Sheldon." Raj grinned, showing not the slightest sign of being sorry!

Sulking all the way to the canteen Sheldon knew he had to think of an alternative. Perhaps if he feigned illness...

By the end of his lunch hour Sheldon felt he was genuinely developing a headache due to the constant mocking from Howard, Raj and Leonard; perhaps he wouldn't have to lie after all.

"OK Sheldon we're sorry, what do you want to do?"

"I had intended to spend the evening rereading my letters from Meemaw... do you think Amy would like that?"

"I doubt it! She wants romance not letters to moon pie from Meemaw.!"

"Well painting is not exactly romantic is it!" Sheldon huffed. Pulling out his phone he decided he would suggest it anyway.

"Amy, while I appreciate the novelty value of your ideas I am not sure I want to do them! How would you feel about reading some of my correspondence with me tonight instead?"

Amy snorted on receiving this message and instead of replying via text dialled Sheldon's number straight away.

"Really Sheldon? Painting is not good enough but doing your paper work is OK?"

"No Amy you misunderstood..." Sheldon stood quickly and left his friends grinning after him. "Amy it is not my general correspondence i was referring too. Last night I started looking at letters sent to me since I left home from my Meemaw."

"oh...I don't know Sheldon..."

"Amy listen there was a reason I started reading them which I am not sure I am comfortable about talking about while walking the corridors of Caltech. Why don't I come to yours tonight and explain. I will bring pizza!"

"No pizza Sheldon. Or Thai! I will cook. I will see you at 7."

Hanging up Amy thought maybe she would have been better off having pizza and his dopey star wars show after all!"

73~73

With his box under his arm Sheldon waved goodbye to Leonard. As he knocked on Amy's door he hoped this idea wasn't as silly as the others had suggested.

"Hey Sheldon come in." Following Amy in Sheldon set his box down and took off his jacket. Hanging it over the back of a chair Sheldon followed Amy who had moved to the kitchen.

"That smells good. What is it?"

"Oh its only hotpot, nothing special but it was easy to do and I thought it made a change."

"Yes I love hotpot, I never have it unless my mother is visiting." Sheldon pondered on this then shrugging said "it makes a nice change, thank you."

Amy was amused by how eagerly Sheldon ate his meal. "Maybe we should have done he cooking!" She laughed, "you obviously miss home cooking."

"Oh Amy it is not that I cant cook; it is just I choose to use my time for more important things!"

"Like comic books and video games?" She grinned.

Sheldon scowled.

Helping Amy clear the table Sheldon said casually, "I started looking at Meemaw's letters last night. The reason I wanted to continue was I could not find what I was looking for."

"Oh, something specific?"

"Yes. But I have letters dating back to when I was 14 so there are lots to go through."

Sighing Amy sat on the sofa and looked at the box. "So what are we looking for?"

Sheldon blushed lightly. "Meemaw used to tell me things she thought I would need to know in later life, some letters had family recipes; some had family history; and some just advise. It is the family history advise I am looking for." keeping his reply vague Sheldon hoped it would be enough to keep her interested but not quite enough for her to guess his purpose.

"OK... very vague but OK." Taking a stack of letters off the top of the pile Amy settled back.

73~73

An hour later Amy was totally engrossed. This was an amazing insight into a side of Sheldon he kept very well hidden. Although she was only reading Meemaw's side of the correspondence the letters were tender and loving and showed just how much Sheldon trusted his grandmother.

Sheldon realised once they started reading that if Amy found the relevant letter he would not be able to study it in the manner he had hoped. As Amy was reading each letter thoroughly, as opposed to skim reading for the specific part as he was, Sheldon kept looking over her shoulder to check her letters too.

"Sheldon these letters are lovely. Thank you for sharing them with me. Meemaw obviously loved Pop-pop very much. I love how she remembers every detail of how they first met. It is so romantic."

Sheldon looked at the letter Amy was holding. Was that the letter he had been looking for?

"Ah the family history advise, may I see?" Sheldon grasped the letter Amy handed him and scanned quickly. No mention of a kiss. Glancing at the date Sheldon flicked through the pile of letters on his lap to those of a similar time period.

There it was!

Smiling Sheldon read the letter and saw that it did indeed offer advice he could use. The question was when. Discretely folding the letter and slipping it to the bottom of the pile he continued looking at the other letters.

"Amy have you seen the time! I am sorry I have stayed so long! On a work night too."

"Sheldon I have had fun so please don't apologise."

"I am glad. Raj laughed when I told him what I wanted to do. I will take great pleasure in telling him how wrong he was."

Amy smiled watching Sheldon carefully pack his letters.

"Thank you for dinner Amy." Sheldon said politely.

"Next time I will let you cook for me." she grinned.

"Hhmmm maybe." He said and with a wave was gone.

73~73


	10. Chapter 10

Sat on his bed with a notepad on his knee Sheldon read the letter again. He realised as he glanced at the date he must only have been 18 when Meemaw sent him this letter. She spoke of the goings on back in Texas, the mischief Missy had got into at school and how she had missed Sheldon at Thanksgiving. As he read Sheldon smiled. He could remember being so relieved he wasn't being dragged to church by his mother, being force feed food every waking moment and most of all not being tormented by his twin and her friends.

Getting to the portion of the letter Sheldon was keen to read he picked up his pen. Meemaw noted that herself and Pop-pop had been 'courting' some 6 months before Pop-pop kissed her. She said every evening after walking her home from what ever activity they had partaken in with their social group he would smile sweetly, thank her for a pleasant evening and leave. Meemaw, it seemed, found this highly frustrating.

Hmm, Sheldon pondered, and women said men were sex made! Where here was the evidence that it was her craving the need for physical contact not Pop-pop, just like himself and Amy!

Shaking his head at this obvious double standard Sheldon continued. One evening Meemaw it seemed had gone with Pop-pop to a dance and had her card filled pretty quickly. Pop-pop took exception to this and was not a happy man. At the end of the evening when Meemaw was dancing with Pop-pop another gentlemen had tried to cut in; but Pop-pop was having none of it. He proceeded to pull her closer and whisper in her ear that she belonged to him and him alone and he was never going to let her go. He then kissed her gently before escorting her home.

Well it sounded like the kind of romantic nonsense that would appeal to Amy that was for sure, Sheldon thought. But Sheldon wasn't sure he fancied being so public in his first attempt at kissing. Making a note that Meemaw had been impressed with the closeness and whispered words of possession Sheldon decided he would have to give the whole thing a lot more consideration. He still had lots of letters to work through and Amy had said she wasn't expecting things to happen immediately so he could plan.

73~73

Amy sat on Pennys sofa and sighed.

"He is trying Penny I know he is. He will cuddle now; and just last week he sat real close and had his arm round me for the entire film. I feel mean though because I moaned that he wouldn't show affection and he is really trying but it has made me want him more."

"Oh Amy! Why don't you just try kissing him. He knows that's what you want, I am sure he would probably be relieved you were taking the initiative."

"I don't know. He has said he will cook for me tomorrow. Maybe he will make a move then."

"Sheldon cooking? Are you sure? Does that not just mean he will put your Chinese take-out on plates with silver cutlery instead of plastic?"

"He assures me he can cook, so we will see. I will report back! So how are things with you and Leonard."

"Oh really good! Its weird since he said he would not ever propose again and would leave it up to me I feel the pressure has been lifted. He is still really sweet and romantic, more so maybe, but I am not anticipating something all the time. In fact I kind of miss him when he is not here now. I kind of considered asking him to move in." Penny blushed.

"Really? Wow! I'm shocked."

"Yeah me too!" Penny laughed. "I thought I would maybe suggest we went on holiday together, just the two of us. I figured if we rented a place for a few weeks and survived I would see what he thought."

"Penny he will be so happy!"

"I hope so."

73~73

As Sheldon finished laying the cutlery out he looked around. Everything was ready. It probably wasn't exactly a romantic setting, he didn't have candles, fire hazard, he didn't have a table cloth even; but they wouldn't be eating on the sofa and he had noted how Amy liked music so had borrowed a CD off of Raj.

Hearing Amy knock Sheldon went to let her in.

"Hey Sheldon." She grinned. "I don't smell burning! Or Chinese food come to that! I will have to tell Penny she was wrong!"

"Very funny. I told you I could cook. Let me take your coat." Handing Sheldon her jacket Amy went towards the smells coming from the kitchen,

"It smells great Sheldon! "

"Yes well, I continued reading Meemaw's letters and came across a few recipes, this is her recipe for fried chicken. It isn't fancy but once I saw the recipe I had a craving. Also peach cobbler for desert."

Sheldon poured Amy a glass of wine

"Wine? I didn't think you approved."

"I don't approve of me drinking, but I believe it is social convention to partake of wine with a nice meal so..."

"Well that's really sweet thank you Sheldon." Amy was very impressed with the obvious effort Sheldon had made; he really was trying. As they ate Sheldon told Amy about some of the things he had found in Meemaw's letters.

"Sheldon you sound like you are missing home. Why do you not go visit more?"

"Oh Amy it is just because I have been reading the letters. Yes I miss Meemaw but I am not so blinded by the memories the letters invoke that I don't realise if I go home I would be whisked to church by my mother so fast my luggage wouldn't have left the conveyor belt. Missy would take up her teasing as if I had never left home and we were both still 14; and the minute I got there I would be craving here. The letters are nice and I have enjoyed revisiting them, but no, I will not be going home any time soon."

"Well I feel very touched you shared some of them with me. I saw a side to you you never show."

Sheldon frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well here you are all science. Those letters show emotion. They show the son, brother and grandson. It is nice."

"Science is easier." Sheldon shrugged.

Amy nodded. "Yes I guess sometimes it is."

Sheldon sensed he may have said something wrong but he wasn't sure what. Amy began clearing their plates before he had time to ask and soon they were playing counter factuals and whatever it was was forgotten. As they settled down to watch a programme on the effects of global warming Amy smiled to herself as she felt Sheldon's arm close over her shoulder. Leaning into him she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him glance at her but he didn't pull away so she snuggled closer and watched the programme.

As the titles rolled an hour later Amy straightened and smiled up at Sheldon. "Sheldon thank you. It was a lovely meal and I have had a really nice evening."

"I am glad. And you can give Penny my regards when you report back on my cooking skills!"

Laughing Amy agreed.

73~73

The envelope in his hand was leafed in gold. The writing was beautiful and it had his full title. Sheldon turned it over looking for some clue as to where it could be from.

"You know if you open it you would find out quicker." Leonard grinned watching his room-mate puzzle over the post.

"Yes yes. It is just odd. I am not expecting any invitation. It is not award or benefit season. It is strange."

"So open it!"

As the rounded the stairs to the 4th floor they heard a squeal. The door to 4B was flung open and Penny appeared brandishing an envelope similar to Sheldon's.

"Leonard look!"

"Hi, hey look Sheldon, Penny has one too and she has opened hers."

Sheldon glared at Leonard.

Tearing into his envelope to see what it could be that would cause Penny to squeal so happily.

He looked up at Penny who was watching him grinning.

He said "Faisal's back? When? Why did Amy not say?"

"Oh I don't think he is back yet, at least Amy hasn't mentioned it, but if you read your invitation you will see he will be in LA and is having a ball and we are invited!"

"Wow really?" Leonard leant over Pennys shoulder to glance at her invitation. "That is very cool!"

"Yes very." Sheldon muttered and went into 4A closing the door behind him.

"Uh oh!" Leonard muttered

73~73

"Amy, it is me. Why did you not tell me Faisal was back?"

"Hey Sheldon. I take it you got your invite. I didn't know. I got one today too. I called and was unable to speak to Faisal but one of his assistants informed me that he was coming to America next week, and would be having a ball at the Saudi embassy in LA. He is going to get Faisal to call me later. Did Penny get hers. I bet she is excited!"

"Yes Amy the squealing could be heard throughout the building! Amy why was I invited. I can understand you, as his 'fiancée' and Penny too I guess as she was his guest, but me?"

"Sheldon, Faisal liked you! He was impressed with your work. Listen when I talk to him I will get more details. It will be fun though I promise."

Ending the call to Sheldon Amy called Penny. The two girls excitedly spoke about what they intended to wear and made plans to meet one lunchtime to go shopping. It was later that evening that Amy heard from Faisal.

"Faisal! It is good to hear from you. Thank you so much for the invitations. I was surprised you were coming back to the states so soon after your last visit."

"Amy, it is all thanks to you. I was able to make my presentation to grandfather and put forward your suggestion about bringing some of our students there. Although I myself was unable to get much organised, I believe the powers that be here have some contacts with both the university you work at and that of Sheldon and his friends. We will be bringing some biology and physics students, 10 in total, and they are going to be allowed to attend lectures and given tours; we are hoping these links will lead to possible exchanges further on."

"Well I must admit I am impressed!" Amy grinned. "Why the ball?"

"Oh now that _was_ my idea! A chance to party with American girls!" Faisal laughed. "It is actually a diplomatic thing but I have tried to keep the dignitaries to a minimum. Did Penny get her invite?"

"Oh yes! We plan on shopping tomorrow!"

"Well as long as you both dance with me that is fine. Will Sheldon and Leonard be coming?"

"Yes. Although Sheldon was surprised at his invite."

"Why would I not invite him? He showed me great hospitality when I visited and he is a dear friend to you. How are things there any better?"

"Yes. We are trying again, all be it slowly. It is nice actually I feel closer to him."

"Good I am glad. He seemed a most intelligent man. I hope I get the chance to talk to him again about his work it was most fascinating. And as pleased as I am that you are happy I will be ensuring you dance with me lots so you had better warn him!"

Amy laughed. "I will. OK, I am going to go Faisal, please accept our thanks again. I cant wait to see you!"

"Bye Amy."

73~73

Penny persuaded Amy to get their dresses hand made, using the argument it was not everyday you got invited to an embassy ball. They took with them the clothes Faisal had given them on their trip to Riyadh and they used the pattern of these as a basis for their new gowns.

Amy choose her gown to be emerald green, the designer then embossed the bodice with amber jewels and found some amber jewellery to match. Penny chose a very pale pink fabric and had diamond affect stones and jewellery. Both girls became more excited as the date drew closer. Penny informed Leonard that he had to ensure Sheldon didn't turn up in some comic t shirt and handed him the address of an outfitters so they could both get fitted for suits. Remembering the drama this had caused for Howard's wedding it wasn't something Leonard was looking forward to, but he knew this was something that he had no choice in.

Faisal arrived in the United States on the Wednesday morning. He would be at Caltech on Thursday then visit Amy on Friday. The ball was Saturday evening. On his arrival he called Amy and asked if she would be free for dinner that night. Delighted Amy agreed and was surprised when Faisal himself knocked on her door. Dressed casually in jeans and a t shirt no body guard in sight.

"Wow this is a surprise. No entourage?" She asked.

"No I gave them the night off!" He grinned. "Actually it wasn't hard. They had you checked form my last visit and as this trip is not a state affair the risks are lower. I hope you don't mind and I know I promised dinner but can we do something quiet?"

"You want to stay here? We can. Or there are some nice restaurants just down the road?"

"What would you normally do on a Wednesday?"

"Oh probably go to Pennys as the guys play halo. But if I stay home I would probably just work."

"Well why don't we go out to eat then we will decide."

So grabbing a jacket they walked down the street to a little Italian restaurant. Amy usually got pizza from there if Sheldon was coming over, but they rarely went to eat in the restaurant itself.

"It is nice here." Faisal said looking around. "Is this were you and Sheldon come?"

"No, we usually get take out from here and eat at mine."

"Well I like it. Does Sheldon mind you are here with me tonight?"

"I didn't tell him." Amy frowned as she said this realising she should probably have mention d it.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind though, we didn't have plans and he is with his friends."

"Good, so tell me did you and Penny sort out your gowns?"

"Oh yes!"

And Amy spent the next hour filling Faisal in on their dresses and the latest happenings in their group and her work. As they walked back to Amy's apartment she said "It has been lovely tonight. I am glad we got to sped this time together, before the ball I mean."

"Yes me too."

"Can I drive you back? Are you staying at the embassy?"

"No I have a driver who I would imagine has been not far away all evening. Although they let me think I am alone I very rarely am. Amy I will see you in your workplace Friday." and picking up her hand Faisal kissed it before winking and kissing her quickly on the lips.

Amy smiled all the way back up the stairs. She had had a nice night.

73~73

"Leonard they have not come all the way from Saudi to judge what I am wearing! If my plaid trousers are OK for the students of Caltech then I am sure the Riyadh students will cope!"

"Bat crap crazy!" Leonard muttered giving up on trying to get Sheldon to change. He himself was nervous. He knew Amy got significant funding from Faisal and if he was looking to fund physics too Leonard was determined to make a good impression. Sheldon appeared to be not the slightest bit concerned; he was planning on teaching his normal coursework, making no allowances for their visitors.

By lunchtime Leonard was a bag of nerves. The visitors had had a tour and been to visit each department. Now it was just his and Sheldon's lectures to go. As he waited for everyone to be seated he turned to Sheldon, "Do you want to go first?"

"I really don't mind. Yes if that will stop you hopping about and shredding those notes!"

Taking to the lectern Sheldon proceeded to deliver his lecture. He was surprised when he asked questions how many of the visitors were able to answer. When he asked if anyone had any questions the Caltech students sank low in their seats knowing Dr Cooper's reputation. The visitors however put forward intelligent well thought out questions which Sheldon enjoyed answering. As he returned to his seat next to Faisal he turned saying. "I am impressed the students you have brought show a remarkable knowledge compared to the intake we normal get."

"I am glad you are impressed. Our students have a thirst to learn and this trip is an amazing opportunity for them. Amy said that we would be impressed and I can say I for one am." Faisal nodded at Sheldon in acknowledgement.

As Leonard began gathering his notes Sheldon pulled out his phone and sent Amy a text telling her his lecture was done and asking if she wanted to meet that evening.

"Is that Amy you are texting?" Faisal whispered leaning over.

"Yes she wanted me to let her know how things went."

"Tell her I said she has competition for funding!" he laughed."Did you win at halo last night?" Faisal asked.

"How did you know I was playing halo?"

"Amy told me at dinner last night. Sheldon next time you should not get take-out. We ate in and it was charming."

Sheldon frowned. "Amy has always said she liked their take-out best. And yes thank you I won at halo."

Sheldon turned back to give Leonard his attention but his mind was whirling.

Next to him Faisal grinned.

73~73

**A/N First I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I have found this story a challenge at times and they have kept me motivated. **

**A special thanks to SilverangelD whose constant encouragement has been amazing; and without whom this chapter may not have existed at all! Thank you ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

"OK Mr!" Amy grinned, "why is my boyfriend questioning me on my actions of Wednesday night? What exactly did you say to him?"

Faisal laughed, "I knew he'd get jealous! Amy he is more invested in this relationship than you give him credit for. You should have seen Leonard yesterday, he tried so hard, dressed smart; extremely nervous; very polite, as if we hadn't met. Sheldon was not at all bothered. I expect the lecture he gave would have been the one he had planned before he knew of our arrival. Don't get me wrong it was insightful, professional and concise. But he did not try to impress, he just did his job. The second he returned to his seat the first thing he did was pull out his phone to text you. I called him on it and teased him that he could steal your funding. Nothing. No reaction at all. He wasn't impressed by the money. When I casually mentioned I knew what he had done the previous evening though I got a reaction. When he knew why he was not happy. He then proceeded to ignore me for the rest of our visit~!"

"Wow!" Amy blushed. "I am not surprised about the lecture, it is the least favourite part of his job. But his reaction to you does surprise me. I hope you made it clear it was just dinner!?"

"Amy I only asked if he had won at halo, then told him you should eat in at the restaurant next time rather than get take out. I didn't imply anything improper."

"OK. Well I will check in with him later, he wasn't happy. Now enough of that let me show you what we have been up too since you were last here. The students will be back in about half an hour and we can take them to the lecture hall. We have some experiments set up for them to do too."

The morning past quickly. Amy enjoyed talking to the students and was impressed with their knowledge. Having ensured they were buddied up with American students for lunch Amy took Faisal back to her office.

"Are we not eating?" he asked "I am kind of hungry and the food in the canteen smelled good!"

Amy grinned. "Yes we are eating don't panic! But Penny heard you were here today so she is coming over. She works at the cheesecake factory and is bringing burgers, fries and cheesecake over, she said it would feed your love of all things American. She said she may be a bit late though as Leonard heard she was coming and asked her to take him lunch too. She wont be long though."

"OK, well while we wait you can tell me what you plan to do to capitalise on your boyfriends jealousy?"

"Nothing. Faisal stop! I don't want to upset Sheldon and you teasing him will make things worse."

Just then Penny arrived with bags of food.

"Hey guys! Who is teasing who?"

"Faisal has been teasing Sheldon, I told him to stop."

"Oh so are you the reason he was in such a foul mood just now. I thought it was Howard winding him up! I took the guys burgers, and Sheldon all but pushed me out of the door. When I asked Leonard what was wrong he said all that Sheldon would tell him was he was working on a new project."

"Well that is possible." Amy defended.

Faisal just grinned and winked at Penny.

"So Penny, are you ready for tomorrows ball? I am sorry I could not get tickets for everyone."

"Oh I'm ready! One of the reasons I wanted to see Amy today was to see if I could persuade her to take the afternoon off so we could go get our hair done."

"That sounds fun!" Amy grinned "I can get out by about 3 so that should give us plenty of time."

"Well I have told Amy and I will tell you too Penny; I am expecting dances with you both. Amy, as my fiancée, will be expected to stay with me until after the meal but that is all."

"What?" Amy gasped. "Faisal what are you saying? Why have you not mentioned this before?"

"Calm down, everyone knows I fund your research, and they know of our arrangement, but for diplomatic purposes I will need to be able to introduce you when I greet my guests and sit with you for the dinner. Do not worry your friends can spend the rest of the evening with you and I will make sure they are not neglected."

"Oh Sheldon's gonna love that!" Amy groaned.

73~73

The next afternoon Amy met Penny outside of the cheesecake factory.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Penny asked getting into the car.

"Its Sheldon. I thought I had better warn him about tonight, you know the line up and dinner stuff. He said as his services wouldn't be required he may as well stay home! Penny I so wanted to have him there."

"Oh Amy, listen lets go get our hair done then I will go home and talk to him. I am sure everything will be fine."

"Maybe, it is Faisal's fault. He was teasing Sheldon telling him we had been out to dinner."

"What? Dinner when?"

"Wednesday night. It was nothing fancy and very last minute. But I hadn't mentioned it and it know looks like I was keeping secrets."

"I'll talk to Sheldon Amy don't worry. Once he gets a glimpse of you in that dress he wont want to stay away!"

73~73

"Sheldon listen to me! You are being ridiculous! Amy loves you and you know it. Faisal is her friend. Yes they have to be introduced together but even you have said how it is just a formality. Now come on. Go get dressed."

"No!"

"Sheldon if you don't go then Amy will be devastated."

"Amy will not notice, she will have Faisal to keep her company."

"Yes that is true I suppose. And Faisal to comfort her when she is sad; and Faisal to dance with and hold to cheer her up!"

Sheldon got up and walked away. Penny flinched as his bedroom door slammed.

"Subtle!" Leonard whispered.

"Do you think it will work though?"

"Who knows! Do you think this guy is really a threat?"

"No! I think he likes to tease and sees an easy target in Sheldon. I think he thinks a lot of Amy, they have a really close relationship but as friends and maybe he thinks he is helping."

"Then he doesn't know Sheldon very well!"

"No, maybe not."

"Is she at yours?"

"No she went home to change. Faisal is sending a car for us, it will pick up Amy then come for us. I had better go get ready too. Please try talking to Sheldon for me."

"OK." Giving her a quick kiss Leonard made his way down the hall.

73~73

Sheldon looked in the mirror. He had on the suit, he had on the shoes and the tie, his hair was combed and he was ready. Leonard had found him like this half an hour ago and just said "good!" and left. Sheldon didn't feel good though. He knew if he stayed home Amy would never forgive him.

Would he have the courage of Pop-pop and be able to convince Amy he wanted her. He wasn't sure he did but he knew he had to try. Pop-pop didn't have a prince to compete against though.. With a sigh he made his way into the bathroom and put on some cologne. He didn't normally bother but he would need all the help he could get tonight. He patted his inside pocket. Meemaw's letter was there to remind him why he was doing this.

"Sheldon you look great!" Penny gasped as he entered the living room. "I am so glad you changed your mind sweetie!"

"Yes well. It remains to be seen whether this venture is worthwhile but I told Amy I would go so go I will."

"That's the spirit." Leonard grinned. "Now come on we have a ball to attend."

The three of them made their way down the stairs Penny holding up the bottom of her dress.

"That is not exactly practical." Sheldon noted.

"No but it so so pretty!" Penny grinned. "And once we are their I am not going to have to navigate 4 flights of stairs."

A large car was outside waiting for them, the driver getting out to open the door as soon as he saw them approach. Climbing in Penny squealed on seeing Amy. Hugging her friend she sat next to her, shuffling along so the others had room to get in too.

"Hi" Amy said shyly when Sheldon sat down.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry you were upset earlier, I am glad you changed your mind and came."

"I said I would."

Amy just nodded. Sheldon, sat next to Leonard, was only half listening to his friend. He kept glancing at Amy. He had never seen her dressed up like this before. The gowns both girls wore were the same style but it was Amy Sheldon kept looking at. When she glanced at him he looked away quickly and tried to concentrate on what Leonard was saying. By the time they had reached the embassy Amy was nervous. She couldn't tell how Sheldon felt and knew once they were inside it would be a while before she would have the chance to talk to him.

The four of them climbed out of the car and realised just how big an event this was. Security was very tight and id's were being checked along with invitations. Once inside they were guided to a cloakroom and then a waiting room where they were served non alcoholic cocktails and canapés. A suited guard discretely approached Amy and asked if she would accompany him. Waving to her friends she followed. Sheldon scowled

"Cheer up Sheldon, you will see her again soon!" Penny smiled. "She looked lovely didn't she?"

"She did."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you thought she looked lovely of course! Sheldon! You can bet Faisal is right this minute telling her how beautiful she looks. Don't you think she would rather hear that from you?"

"Penny I am no good at this. I cant play these games. If Amy wants a man to offer her romance and pretty words then maybe I should go home now. Yes she looked beautiful, of course she did, but then she always does. I don't care if she has on a gown or a lab coat. But Penny I cant compete with this." Sheldon waved his hand at the opulent room. "I am a physicist who lives in an apartment in LA, I am not a prince with a private jet and more money than sense.!"

"Oh Sheldon, Amy wants you not jets and balls and gowns. Maybe you don't know her if that's what you think she wants!"

73~73

As the guests lined up to be introduced Sheldon felt more and more uncomfortable.

I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here! Kept going round and round in his head.

As he moved forward he got a glimpse of Amy. She was stood next to Faisal and smiling and nodding and shaking hands.

"Penny I cant do this!"

"Yes you can! Now come on big breath and go say hi!"

Sheldon stepped forward

"Sheldon! Thank you so much for lending me Amy this evening. I promise I will look after her for you!" Faisal grinned.

Saying nothing Sheldon shook his proffered hand and moved forward to Amy.

"Amy." He said quietly.

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

Sheldon moved away and found a table, Leonard and Penny were not far behind.

"See buddy, not so bad. Now just dinner then Amy will join us."

Sheldon just nodded. Right now he wished the cocktails they were handing out had alcohol in them!

Amy, still in line, glanced over at Sheldon. She could see he was unhappy. Maybe this had been a mistake.

Dinner went quickly. Service was excellent and the food of the highest standard. There were lots of speeches, non of which interested Penny, Amy, Sheldon or Leonard. Penny spent her time gazing at the dresses, shoes and jewellery of the women around her. Leonard sat pondering the amount of wealth in the room and if he could secure any funding for a laser for the lab. Sheldon just sat thinking about how long he had left to endure. Amy kept glancing at Sheldon wishing she were sat with him

As the speeches drew to a close Amy leant across to Faisal. "I am going to see Sheldon. You have tormented him enough!"

"Very well, but I will claim my dance later."

"Just 1!" Amy smiled and standing moved to join her friends.

73~73

"Has it been that bad?" Amy asked glancing at the pained expression on Sheldon's face?

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you had Penny and Leonard to talk too. I had strangers who spoke no English!"

"You had Faisal."

"Sheldon for the last time, for Faisal this is business. It is like you going to an event at Caltech. He has to be seen to do certain things in certain ways. Its early, the music is just starting. How often do we get to dress up and go to something like this? Lets have fun."

Sheldon shrugged. He watched as people began to leave the room and go through big doors to what he assumed was the ballroom. The group followed and even Sheldon had to admit it was beautiful.. The band was playing quietly and people stood chatting. Once the room had filled the band began to play louder and the dance floor filled. Penny grinned. She had expected entertainment like they had witnessed in Riyadh but this was old fashioned music designed for waltzing.

"Come on!" she grinned dragging Leonard on to the dance floor, Amy laughed at his startled face. She stood next to Sheldon wondering if he would asked her to dance, but before she had even finished the thought Faisal was there.

May I?" he held out his hand. Amy glanced at Sheldon. He looked away.

Shrugging she followed Faisal onto the dance floor.

"Sheldon is not happy I take it?" Faisal observed pulling Amy into his arms.

"What do you expect! Things were only just about OK before tonight. I am fully expecting him to have left before this dance is over and a termination of relationship agreement on my mat when I awake in the morning."

"Amy I am sorry. Should I go speak to him? Explain?"

"No Faisal you have done enough I think."

"Amy I really am sorry." Amy just nodded. She could feel tears welling in her eyes and knew if she said anything she would get upset.

Suddenly she felt Faisal pull back. As she looked up she gasped. Sheldon was next to them.

"May I cut in?" he asked a determined look on his face.

"Of course my friend." Faisal smiled.

"Sheldon?" Amy whispered moving towards him

"Shhh" he said and pulled her close. She was then spun twirled and waltzed graciously round every inch of the dance floor. Barely able to keep up, Amy just gazed at Sheldon.

As the music stopped she went to pull back but Sheldon didn't let go.

"No!" he looked directly at her. "Amy I have let you fulfil any obligation you may have had to Faisal but from now on that is it. You are my girlfriend!"

"OK." Amy said, a little unsure.

Sheldon pulled her even closer and continued to dance. Amy gradually relaxing, rested her head on his shoulder. As that song ended she looked up.

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I said I didn't dance not I couldn't dance."

"Oh."

"I told you there is nothing I can not do!"

"Nothing?" Amy grinned.

"No nothing!" and before Amy had a chance to register what he was doing Sheldon lowered his head and kissed her.

73~73

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Leonard look!" Penny was smacking Leonard's arm and pointing at Sheldon and Amy who were stood in the middle of the dance floor. Unaware of the people negotiating around them on the dance floor as they stood kissing.

"Way to go Sheldon!" Leonard grinned.

"Its about time!" said a voice next to them and Penny turned to see Faisal also looking at the couple grinning.

"You are a bad man!" Penny laughed.

"It worked did it not?" He said defensively. "In fact maybe we should direct them off the dance floor."

There wasn't any need to however, as Sheldon came to his senses and was already guiding Amy towards the edge of the dance floor. Both looked flushed and a little embarrassed.

"Stay here!" Penny pointed to Leonard and Faisal. She made her way to Amy and Sheldon

"Hey you two. Leonard and I are ready to leave if you are?" Sheldon looked at Amy and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Amy just nodded.

73~73


	12. Chapter 12

The car was waiting for them outside but first Amy wanted to go and thank Faisal and say goodbye. Keeping a firm hold of her hand Sheldon went with her.

"Faisal, we are going to leave now; but I wanted to say thank you for a lovely evening." Amy smiled.

"It has been my pleasure! Sheldon thank you for coming and for being so understanding." Faisal grinned, looking knowingly at the firm grip Sheldon still had on Amy's hand. "Amy I will call you tomorrow to see if we have time for one more visit before I have to return. I know the students would love to come visit again, even if only to see Ricky!"

Amy laughed and stepped forward to hug her friend; but realising Sheldon was not about to let go of her she just held out her hand.

"Now I hope you are not taking Penny with you? She still owes me a dance!" Faisal said looking round.

"Penny has left with her boyfriend." Sheldon said curtly tugging at Amy, "in fact they will be waiting for us I should imagine; Amy, we should go."

73~73

Leonard and Penny were indeed waiting in the car. As the driver opened the door to let Amy and Sheldon in Amy saw them quickly pull out of an embrace and shift apart a little.

"Faisal is cross!" Amy grinned. "He wanted to dance with you!"

"Oh he'll get over it!" Penny laughed. "It was a good night though. Did you enjoy it?" she directed the question at Amy but glanced at Sheldon too, she noticed he hadn't spoken since getting into the car.

"Yes it was lovely. Very different from the evening in Riyadh, but it was fun."

"Sheldon? Did you enjoy it?" Penny asked genuinely curious to hear what he had thought.

"It was OK." Sheldon said quietly. He was looking out of the window and didn't see the concerned look Penny shot Amy, or Amy's answering shrug.

"Amy should we drop you off first or do you want to come back to ours?" Leonard asked.

"Oh come back!" Penny begged. "Its still quite early."

"I could kind of do with changing." Amy noted.

"Well come to mine I have stuff you can wear, we can catch up and Skype Bernie and tell her about the night; she'll be dying to find out what happened." Penny was nodding at Amy letting her know they needed a girly chat. Feeling very much like she could do with Pennys opinion on everything that had happened this evening Amy agreed.

Settling back with her head resting on the back of the seat Amy closed her eyes.

So much had happened tonight. She had been waiting for so long for Sheldon to hold her, or touch her, or kiss her; and tonight she had gone to a ball, stood on the arm of a real prince and then had her boyfriend get all jealous and kiss her. If she had written down just one of those events 6 months ago she wouldn't have believed it would have come true let alone all of them in one evening!

Opening her eyes just a little and glancing at Sheldon she saw he was still staring out of the window. He looked deep in thought and Amy wondered if he was regretting his earlier actions. Looking over at Penny and Leonard she saw they were again kissing. She shut her eyes. Sometimes she wished things weren't so complicated.

73~73

Why did they have to do that here? Sheldon thought keeping his head purposefully pointed at the window. His stomach was in knots over tonight events and he needed to analyse his thoughts and feelings, but with Penny and Leonard busy kissing all he could think about was how it felt. If this had happened a week ago he would be able to snort at their hormone driven behaviour and feel superior, but tonight... tonight he knew what it felt like. How it felt to be so driven by jealousy he would forget the control he usually maintained, and the feeling of Amy pressed against him, her body pressed the length of his, her lips touching his, moving with him, tasting him... it was all he could think about!

He had assumed they would take her home, he would walk her to her door bid her goodnight and go home and get some control over himself. But she wasn't going home. Perhaps she would stay at Pennys. That would be OK, he could then lock himself in his room, log tonight's events and move on.

Even as he thought it Sheldon knew that wasn't going to happen. He just wished he knew what to do. Unconsciously he touched the letter in his pocket.

73~73

"Shall I make some tea?" Leonard asked his room-mate.

He could see Sheldon was struggling and knew if he could get him to talk then something could be salvaged. If Sheldon retreated to his room whatever was going on in that weird brain of his would fester for days. Sheldon nodded and sat in his spot.

"Sheldon, did you enjoy tonight?" Leonard asked, hoping with the girls across the hall Sheldon may open up a little.

"I already told Penny, it was OK. It was maybe not as bad as I had thought it would be."

"Well that's good, considering you weren't going to go at all at one point!"

"Yes well, I think it is just as well I did go."

"Why?" Leonard knew the answer perfectly well, he just wondered if Sheldon would admit it.

"Because if I hadn't been there goodness knows what sort of liberties Faisal would have taken."

"He hardly took liberties. He sat with her at dinner and introduced her to his guests." Leonard pointed out reasonably.

"And danced with her. He didn't dance with Penny! Or introduce Penny! Or sit with Penny! You wouldn't feel quite so charitable if he had."

"No, maybe you are right Sheldon, Amy is your girlfriend. If Faisal had acted the same way to Penny perhaps I would have done the same."

"What would you have done Leonard? Seriously if that had been Penny stood shaking hands like a princess on the arm of her prince? If it had been Penny sat at the head table like a bride at her wedding and you were merely a guest observing proceedings? If you had to watch another man hold Penny what would you have done?"

"You know what Sheldon, I would probably have not handled the situation in the dignified manner you did. I'd have probably punched him and caused a scene! I would have probably demanded Penny leave and made her angry. I'd have probably screwed up." Leonard admitted knowing it was true.

"Leonard how I acted, tonight at the ball, I wanted to punch him. I wanted to drag her away. I acted how I thought Amy would want me to act. And now I don't know what to do. Do I ignore tonight? Or do I act on how I am feeling? Because right now Leonard, I want to tell Amy she can never see Faisal again and I have a feeling that is not the right thing to do!" Sheldon sat in his spot his head back on the head rest his eyes shut.

"No I guess you could be right. Sheldon if I have learnt anything about women it is if you tell them to do something they are likely to not like it or do the opposite.. maybe you should just tell Amy what you have said to me. Tell her how seeing her with Faisal made you feel and tell her you didn't like it."

"On Wednesday night he took her to dinner. She didn't tell me. Tonight as we were leaving he said he would call her. Leonard I don't want her going out to dinner with him, I don't trust him."

"Do you trust Amy?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Then that is all you have to worry about."

73~73

Across the hall Amy had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t shirt.

"It is fun dressing up but I wouldn't want to do it too often." She admitted.

"No, but it was fun to see the guys faces when we were all dressed up. I hadn't thought earlier we should of taken some photos of us all dressed up."

"There was a photographer there, I will ask Faisal if there are any of us and get copies."

"He was on form tonight! Do you think Sheldon will ever forgive him?"

"No! and part of me doesn't blame him. As lovely as it was to be given the attention all I wanted was to be with Sheldon. Mind you when he came and interrupted our dance you could have knocked me over with a feather. Did you put him up to that?"

"No! Not at all. He was sat with us and I knew he was angry. He kept fiddling with his jacket and muttering, but when he stood up I thought he was going to walk out to be honest. Leonard did too and was half way to following him then we realised what he was going to do.

When you started to dance Leonard came and sat with me and we were talking; then I looked up and saw him kissing you! I think Leonard may have bruises from where I punched him I was so excited!"

Amy laughed. "I am almost scared to mention it in case he denies it even happened. It is what I have wanted for so long. But now I am scared to mention it to him."

"Why don't we go over now? The longer you leave it the more awkward it could get. If you want you can stay here tonight but you should try and talk to Sheldon."

"Yes I suppose you could be right. If he'll talk to me that is." Standing the girls walked to the door and across the hall.

73~73

When they entered 4A they thought the boys had gone to bed. The room was empty. However the lights were still on and the door had been unlocked so calling out Penny said "hello!"

"aahhh!" Sheldon jumped up from behind the kitchen counter.

"Penny! What are you doing? You scared me!"

"Sorry Sheldon, we thought the place was empty, why were you hiding down there?"

"I wasn't hiding I was cleaning. Leonard clumsily dropped his soya milk all over himself and the floor; so while he has gone to clean up I am cleaning the floor."

"Oh! I'll go check see if he needs help." Penny grinned winking at Amy.

"Do you need any help?" Amy asked quietly walking over to the counter.

"No thank you, I think I have got it all." Standing and turning to the sink to wash his hands Sheldon said, "Can I make you some tea?"

"Oh, er... yes thank you."

Sheldon busied himself refilling the kettle, selecting a teabag and arranging it carefully in the cup. He kept his back to Amy.

"Sheldon look at me." She said quietly and turning Sheldon saw she was now beside him.

"Do you regret this evening?" she asked, knowing she needed the answer whether it was an answer she wanted to hear or not.

"Why do you ask?" Sheldon avoided the question.

"Because you cant even look at me!"

"Oh," Sheldon lifted his head.

"So do you?"

"No Amy. I don't regret it, I just wished it hadn't happened."

"Oh." Amy moved back and went to sit on the sofa. Well I guess I asked for that! she thought to herself.

Pouring water into the cup Sheldon kept glancing at Amy. She had misunderstood him. She was sad. If he clarified things would it help or make it worse? If he left it then things may go back to how they were. That's what he wanted wasn't it?

Sheldon moved to the sofa and placed Amy's cup on the table then sat in he spot. He was still wearing his evening suit, he had taken off the tie and undone the button near the collar, but now as he sat down he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out Pop-pops letter and placed it on the table next to the cup.

"Amy." Sheldon took a deep breath. "I spoke to Leonard earlier and he said I should tell you what I told him; but I don't think you will like it. I am scared Amy. If I tell you how I truly feel you will hate me."

"Sheldon I can honestly say I will not hate you, ever."

"OK, well when I said I didn't regret tonight I meant it. Sort of. I wish it hadn't happened because then I would not be feeling like I am now."

"Sheldon you are not making sense."

"Amy I hated parts of tonight. I hated seeing you with Faisal. I hated you sat with him; and when he touched you I wanted to punch him! I have never felt like that before so I wish I hadn't gone and seen that. Amy part of me wants to forbid you from seeing or speaking to him again because I don't trust him. I know I cant do that, so again I wish it hadn't happened."

"Oh." Amy was stunned. She had never heard Sheldon talk about violence like that, never heard him speak so passionately about how he felt. "Sheldon you do know I don't love Faisal don't you? Yes he is my friend, but that is all!"

"As I said to Leonard, it is not you I don't trust Amy it is him!"

Sheldon could feel the tension in his body just thinking about Faisal with Amy. Standing he removed his jacket and hanged it on the back of a chair, then, undoing another two buttons of his shirt he began pacing. "Amy I have no right to ask or tell you who you can and cant talk too. I shouldn't even be thinking it!"

"Sheldon can I ask you another question, you said you didn't regret it. Which part do you not regret?"

Sheldon looked at Amy then looked away and shook his head.

Circling round to the kitchen he busied himself getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Sheldon?"

"Kissing you," he said quietly, not looking at her but fiddling with the bottle. He glanced up and found her watching him. "Kissing you, and holding you."

"I don't regret that either." Amy smiled "In fact Sheldon I regret only that this evening made you sad. That was never my intention. I had no idea we wouldn't be able to sit together before yesterday. I thought it would be Penny and Leonard, you and I having a nice evening doing something we would not have the chance to probably ever do again. That you felt sad or angry; well that makes me sad too and I regret every second of that. But I do not regret you holding me and I will never regret you kissing me."

"There is something else I regret." Sheldon said quietly.

"What?"

"Penny told me I should have told you how beautiful you looked and I didn't tell you. I regret that."

Amy smiled. "That's OK Sheldon."

"Amy I'm not good at that stuff. You did look beautiful but you always do. I prefer you in your own clothes rather than Pennys I admit, but you look just as beautiful now as you did earlier"

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy grinned.

Feeling a little safer now he had said his piece Sheldon moved back towards Amy on the sofa.

"Sheldon, you can say no if you want to but..."

"What Amy?" Sheldon turned to look at her.

"Will you kiss me again, here, with no-one watching?"

Sheldon looked at Amy and shifting closer nodded.

He placed his drink on the table next to hers and moved closer.

"I am not sure I know what to do." He whispered. "I was acting on adrenaline earlier!"he admitted shyly.

Leaning closer Amy smiled, "it is OK Sheldon, because I don't know what to do either."

Closing the gap Sheldon placed his lips on Amy's gently. Seeing her close her eyes he guessed he must be doing OK so he shifted closer and moved his hand to rest on her neck. Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck and pressed closer. Sheldon closed his eyes and holding Amy close just let himself feel.

73~73

"hen Leonard came out of his room over an hour later he was surprised to see no sign of Sheldon or Amy. He grabbed Penny and himself some water and returned to his room.

"They aren't there!"

"What do you mean? Do you think he has upset her and she has gone home. I'll kill him!"

"I don't know. Apart from a cup of tea, a bottle of water and a piece of paper on the table there is no sign."

"Perhaps you should check his room?"

"No! say they are in there!"

"Text him?"

"Penny we cant."

"What if I text Amy?"

"Perhaps we should just leave them be."

Pulling on her clothes Penny made her way into the living room. It was just as Leonard described.

She looked at the piece of paper and picked it up.

"Leonard look. This is a letter to Sheldon from his Meemaw. Why would that be here?"

Sitting next to Penny Leonard read the letter over Pennys shoulder. By the time they had finished Penny was grinning. "You don't think...?"

"no... do you?"

"Who knows. The first bit looks familiar!"

"That means they are..." Penny looked up at the ceiling. Leonard grinned.

"Penny this is Sheldon we are talking about. Are you seriously suggesting he has in the course of one night fought for his woman and is now ravishing her under the stars!"

"OK when you say it like that it sounds ridiculous... but that first bit Leonard... Pop-pop at the dance... that is exactly what happened tonight."

"Do you think this is what he had in his pocket all evening? He planned this..."

"Wow! That is so romantic!"

Leonard frowned. "No … this is Sheldon Penny!"

Just then the door opened and Sheldon and Amy walked in holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Penny grinned "what ya doing?"

"Oh!" Amy stopped obviously not expecting an audience waiting for them. "Oh hi... we were..." she looked at Sheldon...

"I was just showing Amy the stars!"

Penny knew her mouth must be hanging open as she watched her best friend blush and follow Sheldon to his room.

73~73

**A/N OK for now I am putting this story to rest. I hope you have enjoyed it and who knows maybe one day I will see what happened next.**

**In the mean time thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
